Portal of the Other World
by Giriko-99
Summary: After the Fourth Zorgan Invasion, Alcatraz is sent over to Japan to help out with their problems dealing with another army from another dimension. Join him along with Recon Team 5 in their adventures. Based of from Gate: The Self-Defense Forces Fight Like This in That Place. Also there wouldn't be any lemons in this story. Some implied sex but not lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

A/N: alright since I have watched the anime series "Gate", I decided to do a fanfic about this. So please do enjoy this as I would be posting some more of this in the future.

Here are the UDF weapons and armor that they have:

 **Primary weapons:**

M-23A1 Plasma Rifle

D-43 Plasma Carbine

KMR Pistol

M-41 Rocket Launcher

M319 Grenade Launcher

G43 LMG (From the Spitfire LMG from Titanfall)

D24A Sniper Rifle (From the Halo Sniper Rifle)

UDAP Gauss Rifle (only used by the Special Forces)

* * *

 **Vehicles:**

WV Amarok Armored Jeep

AAV

BTR

Jaguar A4 Tank

ATH Khamsin aka "Scorpion" Gunship

Anti Aircraft Tank

Pelican Dropship

* * *

 **Equipment:**

Gerber Gator Machete

Exoskeleton

Plasma Grenades

HUD

Night Vision

NAV Point

AR System (that is basically the text that is written up on the sky when you play Ghost Recon Future Soldier)

MRT

* * *

A soldier was perusing through files that could be used when they are picking a leader for one of the Special Teams units in the UDF. Then one of them found an interesting file that they came across.

"Yo I think we just got ourselves something quite interesting for our Special Teams unit here." one soldier gave the profile to another soldier.

As the soldier looked at it, he was laughing his ass off. Surely he couldn't be that stupid into recruiting an ex-offender that served in that company. Here is his profile:

Character Bio:

Name: Alcatraz Zajer Cobalt

Birthday: October 15, 2090

Age: 26

Birth place: Chicago, Illinois USA

Affiliations: Union Defense Forces (UDF)

Rank: Captain

Unit: Twenty Seventh Technical Company aka "Bad Company"

Blood Type: B-

Comments: has a criminal record of murdering 6 corrupt policemen. He got out of prison when the war broke out. He served in Bad Company and his criminal record was erased when his unit along with the others served in the Defense of Manhattan. He was nicknamed "Kid" as he was the youngest soldier that served in the unit.

"What's the matter?" asked the soldier who handed him his profile.

"Surely you can't be that stupid in recruiting a soldier from that 'Company'." the other said while sneering at him.

"Say what you want. He and his company served in the Defense of Manhattan but the reason he was promoted captain was because of his wits, thinking, and battle assessments that saved Manhattan. He could help out Recon Team Four out." said the soldier who gave him his profile.

"Tch. He may be the Hero of Manhattan but he ain't nothing more than a criminal and a murderer."

"But you forgot one thing Major. Alcatraz has changed and wasn't like his past self anymore." said a deep baritone voice.

The soldiers in the room looked back and saw Lieutenant General Hal Bazely. All the soldiers saluted him and he returned the gesture.

"See. I told you. Even the General agrees."

"Tch. Think what you want. Wait till they see his profile. Then they'll want to reconsider having him in the Recon Team."

"I'm not going to tolerate any rude remarks towards the young lad. He has risked his life in protecting the city from those damn robots. Now if you want to keep talking more smack at him, I'll have somebody of your rank replace you. Want that?"

The Major just snorted in disgust at the General but he nonetheless kept his mouth shut. He then sat down and grabbed Alcatraz's profile. Once he was done looking at the young man's profile, he then told one of the soldiers,

"Take this to one of the soldiers in his unit. Tell him that I'm going to have him over there at Japan."

"Yes sir."

So the soldier obeyed the command and did as followed the instructions of the officer.

"Now gentlemen. I have some propositions to make and this one concerns about the the gate that we have over in Sacramento, California along with the one in Ginza, Japan..."

The officers in the room listened to him carefully as he made some arrangements over what they are going to do next for their operations.

Timeskip...three months later...

We find a young man going through security in the terminals. As he passed the security the young man sat in the waiting room to wait for the people who are going to brief him on the assignment that he was assigned by the general. He grabbed his phone and started to play some music. He then looked around just to enjoy the view outside the airport. It was quite a nice scenery to say the least. Way better than when he was in the states by far. As he looked around the area, he spotted a person dressed in a military uniform. Taking off his earbuds, he grabbed his bags and went towards the man.

"You must be Alcatraz Cobalt." said one of them.

"Yes sir." said the now identified Alcatraz.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lieutenant Yosuke Jengo, your second commanding officer." said Yosuke.

"Nice to meet you too sir. I was informed about my reassignment here in Japan."

"Why don't we talk about it in the car? Its quite a sensitive topic to even talk it around here."

"Sure thing."

So the two grabbed his luggage and went in the car. There they went towards one of the places where the UDF provides for their soldiers. Once the two got in the house, there they talked about the assignment he was given.

"So you're saying that during the Fourth Zorga Invasion, the Gate somehow activated on its own?" asked Alcatraz.

"That's right. But it seems that these forces weren't like those robots. They are human but...they are rather dressed in ancient Roman-like armor."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Alcatraz couldn't really believe that claim at all.

"I kid you not. I was actually there with Itami when the whole thing happened."

"Itami...oh you mean the person who save Ginza from that crisis?"

Yosuke nodded.

"I see. Well if that is the case, when do I get ready?" asked Alcatraz.

"Tomorrow. Or do you need two or three days."

"How bad is the situation?"

"Not bad as you might imagine."

"I'll get ready tomorrow. I don't have any jet lag right now."

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow."

Yosuke left Alcatraz to his home as he got settled in his temporary living quarters. As the day gone by, he read the summary through his MRT and he wasn't really ready for this type of responsibility but he'll do his best.

The next day...

Alcatraz went to the armory and got himself geared up. The overall color of the armor is white while there were some black marks on the armor.

(I used the Clone Trooper model from Spartan-055's Deviantart account but instead of the gray, it has black markings. Also the kama, which is the skirt that goes around the trooper's waist, is going to be fully closed instead of covering the back and sides only. I'm using the 2003 Star Wars kama design along with the gray color with another color as the outline. It will also reach down towards the ankles. It will also have the Phase II shoulder pad like pauldron chest plate but it go down until the halfway point of the stomach. The helmet will be the one that Commander Wolffe wore during Season Six of the Clone Wars when he wore that sand proof armor. Google it. But instead of the typical Clone Trooper T shaped visor, I'm using the face mask that the US Marines wore in Call of Duty Advanced Warfare. I'm replacing the four little yellow eye dots to just a one horizontal line like those cyclops sunglasses lenses. Also the footwear is that of Kamar's from GENZOMAN's Deviantart account. But instead of them being boots, they are the shoes with a more spiky triangle curve tip at the end of the shoes.)

He looked at the kama skirt he had on which was decorated with black diamonds. Alcatraz grabbed the chest plate double shouldered pauldron and slipped it on his armor. He then noticed that the armor was equipped with what appears to be an exoskeleton of sorts attached to the armor. He then grabbed his helmet and the entire face mask slipped on his face. The moment he walked out, he spotted Lieutenant Yosuke Genjo with his armor on waiting for him outside.

"My my. Looking good in that armor. Say what do you think about it?" asked Yosuke.

"I might say that they definitely improved the standard armor into something more durable and combat effective."

"Let's get on the range and see if you're shooting skills have slackened. What do you say?"

"I'm all up to it."

"Follow me."

So the two soldiers went towards the firing range and Alcatraz proceeded to picking up his usual choice of weapons. Meaning he grabbed the M23A1 Rifle along with the KMR Pistol.

(Now I made some revisions towards the M23A1 Rifle. I replaced the stock with the retractable C stock of the DC-15 Blaster Rifle from the 2003 Star Wars Series albeit a little bit longer. I replaced the magazine holder with the scope of the Storm PSR Rifle but a bit smaller than the one in game. I took out the barrel and thing connected to barrel out and replaced it with the DC-15 Blaster Rifle barrel from the 2003 Star Wars Series which was that thick circular barrel. I took out the iron sights and replaced it with the DC-15 Rifle iron sights which is that rectangular piece on the barrel. I also used the bolt adjuster which was that triangular object which makes the bolts more powerful. I do not own this but rather MOAB23 does in his Deviantart account. Plus they have reloading scheme that the IMR rifle offers in advanced warfare. Plus they have part where the bullets are reserved. If you look at it in first person, its the blue part thing. Go check it out.)

He loaded the M23A1 Rifle with a tibana gas cartridge by simply pulling the receiver back and slipping it in. Alcatraz went towards the range, aimed at one of the targets and fired. He destroyed the virtual targets without a problem. Switching to his KMR Pistol, he loaded the firearm with a small tibana gas cartridge and fired at the virtual targets.

"Good job on destroying them. Let's go over to the combat scenario sector. We'll let you get a feel of a squad captain. But with the actions in Manhattan, I believe you wouldn't have any problems." Yosuke said to Alcatraz.

"Shit."

Once he was in, he saw the whole room turn into a battlefield. Next to him are the virtual soldiers that were materialized before him.

"Alright then. Time to see if you can do it."

Before him were the Grunts and Commandos. There he made told the soldiers,

"Alright! Defensive positions! I two people to suppress those Grunts while everybody focuses their attention towards the Praetorians."

"Roger that!" said one of the virtual soldiers.

So the soldiers obeyed his commands while they were setting up their defensive positions. As the enemies came close, they started to fire at them. The robots were destroyed by a torrent of beam fire. The simulation kept on going until Yosuke told him that he was clear.

"Alright. Time to go towards the gate. We'll meet the others there. Colonels Kasai wants to meet you." said Yosuke.

"Well we can't keep the boss waiting. Let's go."

So the two went towards the armory and Alcatraz decided to use the same rifle that he had in the firing range along with a Gerber Gator Machete, plasma grenades, some tibana cartridges for his rifle, placing the pistol back to the armory as he wouldn't be taking it with him. Once he got ready, the two officers went into the Amarok Jeep with Yosuke being the driver.

"Ready?"

"Sure thing partner."

The two officers left Japan and into the gate. When the two left, two figures were conversing about the performance Alcatraz made.

"He'll definitely be an asset for establishing relationships with the people of the Gate."

"Indeed. He has the skill even though he is quite young for the rank. It just comes to show that even young people can take on positions that would require experience if they know what they are doing."

The two kept on conversing as they went back in their office.

Meanwhile...

Alcatraz and Yosuke arrived towards the camp and boy was he surprised at the way things were set up. There weren't any communications whatsoever but they were able to create a base here along with some running technology flowing through the place.

"You see, our base can have the computers running but they needed to be close to the gate or else they won't work. Obviously there's no satellite here so we made some adjustments as to how to navigate through the system here and what not. Pretty neat ne?" said Yosuke.

"Indeed. So are all the UDF soldiers here or just the Japanese Branch?" Alcatraz said to him.

"Just the Japanese Branch. But we also have some from the American Branch as well. The rest are recruiting some soldiers to replace the loses after that Fourth Zorga Invasion."

"I see. In any case, let's just take it easy. Who knows when those bots are going to show up."

"I agree with you."

So the two arrived in the base and Yosuke parked to where the other jeeps were located. The two got off and Alcatraz was met with a warm welcoming from his fellow American soldiers. Yosuke had to help out just in case if Alcatraz was nearly trampled by them. After the young Captain calmed then down, he went with Yosuke to meet with the Colonel.

As they arrived in the place, he saw the Colonel singing some documents.

"I see that you two arrived safely. Good." said the Colonel without even looking up.

"Yes sir. I've brought in Captain Alcatraz Cobalt as we speak."

"No need for the formalities. I was never the man for such. But anyways. On to more pressing matters. I have assigned you two officers to one of those Special Teams that I have assigned. Alcatraz and Yosuke. You two will be assigned to commandeer Recon Team 5. You two will be doing some missions out here in this 'Special Region'. Any questions?"

The two officers didn't say anything.

"Alrighty then. Good luck you two and have the rest of the day to yourselves. Morning is when you will be depart from the base. Details will be in your MRT."

The two saluted and the colonel returned the gesture. As they left, Yosuke showed where Alcatraz his quarters and he saw a small pile of papers on his desk. He was never the fan of paper work as he had to help out his commanding officer whenever some of the men were injured from battle.

As he went to work, he checked some of the details pertaining to food supply, water supply, equipment, weaponry, artillery and armor, communications signals etc. Alcatraz was able to finish those by the end of the day as he carefully read each document and pondered about it before he signs it.

Getting up from his chair and stretched his stiff limbs, he took a well deserved shower and went to bed.

The next day...

Alcatraz along with his second in command, Yosuke, went to the Colonel's office as he told them that they needed to at least have a non-armored jeep in case if there are some refugees that needed to have somewhere to stay. Once Alcatraz and Yosuke nodded, they went to where the team was assembled. It was basically a mix of Americans and Japanese soldiers into the group of 12.

"Attention company!"

All the soldiers saluted the famous captain but he told them,

"At ease men. I don't like formalities just like Colonel Kasai. I'll treat each and one of you as equals. Watch each other's backs. Look out for one another and the most of all, make sure that we form friendship bonds. Everybody agree?"

"Yes sir!" they all said.

Alcatraz checked through his visor and saw 6 soldiers in there. Three of them were from the same company as he was while the other three were probably assigned to this unit.

"Alright. Let's check through attendance before we roll out. Pvt. First Class Allen Gonzaga."

"Here." said the man named Allen.

"Gunnery Sgt. Dominic Groland."

"Present."

"Pvt. Orlando Wake."

"Here."

"Pvt. First Class Junichi Aisagawa."

"Present."

"Pvt. Ryuma Orisa."

"Here."

"Sgt. First Class and Medic Takeo Yata."

"Accounted."

"Alright team. Let's roll out."

So the team members went off with Recon Team Three out from the base gates and followed the lead vehicle which was Itami's.

"Ryuma. Can you take the wheel? I have to look over at these mission details from the MRT."

"Sure thing sir."

So Alcatraz along with Ryuma and Yosuke were in vehicle one while Junichi, Orlando, and Allen were in vehicle two. Vehicle three, which was the non-armored jeep, consisted of Takeo and Dominic. As Alcatraz looked at the MRT, he tapped onto the "Video" app.

"Listen up gentlemen. After the Fourth Invasion ended with some heavy casualties, these guys decided to pop up at the wrong time. Their motives are unclear but what the leaders are assuming is that the army from the other side wanted to take over Japan. Luckily we repelled them back but we can't know for sure when they are going to try and attack again. Recon Team Two was dispatched at the Coda Village but they went dark after that. Your mission is to locate the village and see what's going on. There are civilians out there so watch your fire. If you see the dead bodies of Recon Team Two, then bring them back to base."

Alcatraz dispatched the video and turned on the digital map from the Jeep. He looked around and spotted where Coda Village is. Marking it, he tapped into his comms.

"This is Captain Alcatraz Cobalt. I've pinpointed where Coda Village is at. Turn your digital map on, pinpoint the village, and follow to green path."

So the soldiers did as they were told. As they were following the green path, they saw what appears to be a dragon flying above them.

"Sir! Requesting permission to engage?" asked Dominic.

"Don't shoot the dragon. It hasn't spotted us yet so we might as well keep it that way. The moment we engage that, mission over."

"Roger that Captain."

So the convoy continued to move until they finally found the said village.

* * *

A/N: as you know, the Zorgan Army primarily consists of alien-robots just like the Ceph from _Crysis_. But the Zorgan people are what you would call another entire race completely. (I decided to use the Zorgan people as the Fallen from _Destiny_. I know that it might be confusing but please bear with me). Also the reason why they are called bots is because these aliens look like robots and they have this rather black glob that blends in with their armor. So here are the names of the enemy that the UDF calls them:

Grunts

Agile

Brutes

Drone

Aquas

Commandos


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

A/N: let's get this party started.

* * *

 _Previously..._

"This is Captain Alcatraz Cobalt. I've pinpointed where Coda Village is at. Turn your digital map on, pinpoint the village, and follow to green path."

So the soldiers did as they were told. As they were following the green path, they saw what appears to be a dragon flying above them.

"Sir! Requesting permission to engage?" asked Dominic.

"Don't shoot the dragon. It hasn't spotted us yet so we might as well keep it that way. The moment we engage that, mission over."

"Roger that Captain."

So the convoy continued to move until they finally found the said village.

 _Present time..._

Alcatraz, and Yosuke left the vehicles and saw the Coda Village in view. As the three troops came up towards the village, the people were curious as to who these strange looking people were. Alcatraz then placed his rifle on his back and his face mask was lifted up.

"Man I thought they would be wearing some sort of ancient clothes or something. Not 1800's clothes." Alcatraz said to Yosuke.

"Well this is a fantasy world so I wouldn't be surprised." said Yosuke.

"Yosuke. Can you communicate towards the locals? I could only speak both English and Japanese. I highly doubt that they could understand Japanese."

"Sure thing."

So as Yosuke was communicating towards the locals, the rest of the squad filed out from the vehicles. When Yosuke was finished, he then told Alcatraz,

"It seems that the locals here have said some sort of strange looking creatures came down to their village and saw some people clad in white armor come here. Fighting ensued and the whole village became quiet. The last time they saw them was when they were heading towards the direction of the forest there."

Then all of a sudden a dropship appeared out of no where and out came some Drones with Grunts backing them up. The troopers sighted them and started to fire. Alcatraz slipped his face mask on and brought his M23A1 rifle out.

"Defensive positions! Ryuma, get these people to safety. Everybody else spread out and fire back at those bots!"

Ryuma did as he was told and escorted the civilians back to safety. Alcatraz switched to fully automatic mode and fired shot bursts. As he took down some of the Grunts, he started to fire more at the Drones as they are the toughest to take down. They may not have some armor but they are the second fastest bots that Alcatraz fought back in Manhattan. When he ran out of shots, he loaded another tibana catridge in his rifle and started to fire some more rounds. A Drone came dashed past him and appeared in front of a villager who got tripped by a rock. Alcatraz, with his quick thinking, rushed towards the Drone and tackled it. He smashed it with the butt of the rifle and fired at it. Once the Drone was destroyed, he grabbed the civilian and told him,

"Get to safety now!"

The villager nodded and left the battle zone. The firefight lasted for about thirty minutes and the enemy bots were dispatched.

"Nothing like a little battle to get the blood circulating! How's the blood pressure pops?" Orlando said towards Dominic.

"I'm fine if you asked me."

"Anybody wounded or killed?" Alcatraz asked the men.

"Everybody is fine Captain. But I believe Junichi went out towards the forest that one of the villagers pointed at."

"Alright. Tell the villagers that the threat is eliminated. I'll go ahead and find Junichi. For the meantime you guys stay here and make sure that no bots come here and threaten them."

So the men did as they were told as Alcatraz went out towards the forest. As he was looking for Junichi, he stumbled upon something.

"What the hell?"

As the captain stood up, he saw a body laid out in front of him. His helmet scanned the body and it was somebody from Recon Team 2. The body still had the same armor that the captain wore which had black markings on the white armor, a kama skirt, along with the pauldron chest plate. Alcatraz was scared at first but then he composed himself.

"I only found one body. Where could the others be? I mean they wouldn't send a single soldier by him or herself out there. Its just too dangerous. Junichi. You read me?"

"Loud and clear sir. I found the others. I'll send you the coordinates."

"Roger that. Oh and once we're done here, we're going to talk. Got that?"

"Yes sir."

So Alcatraz went towards the coordinates. He then made his way dodging tree branches and killing of some snakes. Once he arrived to his location, Alcatraz saw Junichi and some bodies that have the same armor as the one he found.

"Sir. I think these guys are from the 23rd Battalion."

"Indeed. But anyways...Junichi. Next time do not go on your own. I will not have a subordinate run off by themselves. Who knows what dangers might be out there."

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again."

"But since you did the mission's objective, I'll turn a blind eye on this one."

"Thanks."

So the two called in the rest of the squad. They waited for a couple of minutes until they spotted them. The troops grabbed the bodies of the dead soldiers of Recon Team 2. They carried them towards the vehicles and placed a shroud over them. Once the whole thing was settled, Alcatraz and Yosuke were stopped by the village elder.

"I also forgot to tell you one thing."

"What would that be sir?"

"There is a settlement out there from our village. It was said that this settlement has been hidden for countless generations. It was said that this village was established on bountiful land with a fruitful harvest each year. But I fear that the flame dragon would soon find that settlement sooner or later."

Alcatraz and Yosuke looked at each other then back to the elder.

"Um...sir. Since you said that this settlement is hidden, have you heard rumors about where it could be located?"

"I have from some who traded with the villagers say that in order to get there, you have to find a stream. Once you find it, then follow it. But please. If you can, at least check to see if this village is safe. I have a bad feeling that the flame dragon will come towards them." the village elder said the last part quietly but Alcatraz head the last part. However he didn't say anything.

"Alright sir. We'll try and do that."

The two went back towards the jeep and rolled out. Yosuke then nudged at him,

"Are you sure about this. This isn't part of the mission."

"We'll do it. I mean we are part of this Recon Team and the reason being is to see if we can make some friendly relations with some of the people living here. Even if this wasn't really in the mission, we still have that big objective looming over our head." Alcatraz said to him.

"I just hope you are right about this."

"I'll take the blame if it comes down to that."

So the troops moved forward towards the location of the village. Alcatraz and Yosuke were looking at the digital map from the MRT and looked for a stream.

"Man this is quite something. There's a bunch of streams laid out here in the map. We could be following the wrong one for all we know."

"That's what I'm worried about. The old man wasn't really clear about it. After all they are rumors so chances are he must have misheard it." Alcatraz replied.

As Alcatraz was about to make an order to go back to base, Dominic called.

"Sir. I spotted some smoke up in the area! Requesting permission to check the area?"

"Permission granted."

So the convoy went towards the source of the smoke. When they arrived at the scene, All they saw was a forest fire. Ryuma and Orlando got their binoculars out to check if there are any survivors out there. Even though the chances of somebody getting out there alive are slim, it was protocol as these binoculars can detect pulses from far distances. Even miles away. As they were searching, they spotted a huge dragon emerging from the raging inferno.

"Holy shit! That is one big ass dragon alright! Is that a King Ghidorah?!" Orlando yelled out.

"Dude that is old school. Plus that thing has one head while the King Ghidorah has three heads." Allen told him.

"How would you know? That may be a King Ghidorah with only a head. You may never know."

"Like I said. That ain't the real King Ghidorah."

"I've detected two life pulses amidst the fire! You see that?" Junichi said towards the squad.

"I read you. But we can't get in there without some flame proof armor.

"The old man said something about a flame dragon appearing there...wait a minute!"

All the soldiers looked at the captain as if he had gone mad or something. Alcatraz looked through the binoculars to make sure that this wasn't the dragon that the old man said. When he looked at the dragon breathing out fire, he sighed.

"Looks like we just stepped in at the wrong time. Alright listen up. Do not engage the dragon. We may have the equipment to take that huge red reptile down but I'm not risking it. For all we know, that thing may have a trick or two up its sleeve. Once that thing passes, the rain should take care of the fire. We'll check for the two pulses that Junichi spotted."

"But the question is can they survive?" Takeo asked.

"I believe that they will. I just have that gut feeling in me. It hasn't failed me ever. I just hope it doesn't now."

"Relying on that would be dangerous captain."

"I know. My officers told me that but I didn't listen since I was just a brash man who came out of prison."

The captain took off his helmet just to get some fresh air. As he predicted, the rain came down to stop the fire. As the rain subsided, Alcatraz placed his helmet back on and exited the jeep. The squad walked the charred forest of what remained of the settlement. Alcatraz and Yosuke were looking through the rubble but all they found were ashes of the dead. Some were buried underneath the rubble but they were long dead before they could get to them.

"May you rest in peace." Yosuke said solemnly.

Alcatraz saw Orlando sitting on the outer edges of the well so he joined with him.

"Any luck?" Orlando asked his captain.

"Not really. All of the villagers were either burned or buried."

"Sucks eh?"

"Yeah. But regardless, we have to find those two survivors. I highly doubt that we could go back to base since the sun is setting. Contact them and say that we'll be back by tomorrow."

"Roger that. Baseplate this is Ghost 5-4 we are setting up camp here for the night. We'll be back by morning tomorrow."

"Roger that. Be safe out there."

"They gave us the green light boss."

"Well time to set up shop. Get the-wait a second. Do you see something in your HUD?" Alcatraz saw his HUD flash green.

"Yeah...shit it must be the life pulses that Junichi spotted."

"Get the rest of the squad here. We may have found our two survivors."

"Roger that."

So Orlando called in all the squad members and they all assembled at the well.

"We felt some life pulses here. It a bit faint but they are still intact. Takeo and I are going to grab the two survivors out of this well while the rest guard the outside." Alcatraz ordered the team.

"Roger that. Form a circle around the area!"

So Alcatraz and Takeo went down towards the well by using their grappling device installed in their armor and descended down. As they were walking on the walls of the well, he saw a man and a young woman. They both have blonde hair and they seem to be wearing some sort of medieval clothes or something around that. But the thing that captured his attention the most were the pointed ears. Alcatraz thought that elves were just from fairy tales but he forgot that he is in a fantasy world so he shouldn't be surprised at that fact.

As Takeo and Alcatraz grabbed the two, they walked back up from the well and turned off their grappling device.

"Alright we'll have to set up camp here. Takeo, you're in charge of these two and check to see if they are injured or anything. Let me know if they wake up or anything else of the matter."

"Roger that."

"The rest set up camp. We have a busy day tomorrow."

So the team pitched their tents and went to sleep. Alcatraz was stationed on guard but as he looked up towards the sky he pondered on what to do after the whole war is over.

"I guess I'll have to figure it out when I cross that bridge." Alcatraz spoke quietly in his deep baritone voice.

Next morning...at the camp site...

As morning came in, Alcatraz and the team went back to base. There they transported the bodies of Recon Team 2 towards the Autopsy Department so that they could confirm how the soldiers died. Alcatraz went towards the Colonel's office and talked to Kasai about something.

"Kasai. During our mission, we found two elven refugees inside a well and unconscious from our journey back from Coda Village."

"Refugees?"

"Right. Before we left the village, the village elder stopped Yosuke and I to talk about a certain hidden settlement far from their location. He asked if we could see check up on their status probably because of the way our technology worked. Anyways, my squad towards the village only to find a cloud of black smoke rising up. We decided to check if that was the village the elder told us about. As we went in there, all we saw was a major forest fire. A flame dragon came up from the fire and flew away. We didn't engage it as our weapons don't have the range. The village was burned to the ground by that dragon. It was like another Pompeii if you think about it."

"I see. Anybody else besides the two refugees?" asked Colonel Kasai.

"Besides those two, everybody else was either burned to death or crushed by the rubble of their homes."

"This is really bad. But I won't blame you if you don't engage the dragon. Even with out technology, that creature can easily cause our vehicles to explode and I'd rather not have my soldiers get killed out there without any support. Good job. I also have another task for you at hand."

"What would that be boss?" asked Alcatraz.

"I want you to run some simulations for some rookies out there before they go out and fight the Zorgan Army. I haven't assign them their units but I want you to look over that as well. Once you're finished, give me an evaluation over their performance. If there is a trooper that stands out from the rest, please notify me in the evaluation and I'll think about assigning to that unit. Any questions?"

"Where are the rookies stationed and I also have paperwork am I correct?"

"Just fill out the necessary refugee paperwork and everything will be set. And the rookies are stationed outside the simulations center."

"Roger that. Contact me if there's anything you need."

"Just take it easy on those kids. I know that in the states the American UDF Branch trained their soldiers intensely but please don't spook them."

"I'll try not to. But there will come a time that they need that."

Kasai nodded as Alcatraz placed his helmet back on with his face mask covering his face. He placed the rifle back into the armory and headed towards the simulations center. Once he arrived there, he saw some troopers out there wearing the standard combat armor only with green markings on it.

"Alright listen up. I'm Captain Alcatraz Cobalt, you're new instructor. All the other officers are out on missions so you'll be dealing with me. Let's see you if you green horns have the guts to fight a war like this. Go towards the firing range!"

So the recruits went towards the firing range. There were some that looked at the armor that the captain wore and they could tell that he is part of some recon team. Alcatraz then told the troops,

"Grab a weapon, load it. We'll do hip firing first. When a bot comes close to you and you can't aim in time, the best thing you could do is to fire from the hip. However, don't rely on it as it decreases your accuracy."

Alcatraz simulated some virtual targets and the troopers fired from the hip. After that Alcatraz then instructed,

"Now if you're enemy is on mid to long range, aim down at your sights. Do that now."

Alcatraz did the same thing and the troopers did as they were told. However, one of them decided to be the joker and fired from the hip. He hit the target but Alcatraz wasn't really in the mood for jokes.

"Soldier! I told you to aim down at your sights, not firing from the hip! If you do that in battle, then you're going to be the first one to go before your other teammates. This ain't the time for jokes."

"Sorry sir." said the recruit.

"Anyways, get a side arm from the rack."

The soldiers went towards the table and grabbed the KMR pistols. They didn't load the pistol as they didn't see any tibana cartridges.

"Alright. Switch to your rifle." said Alcatraz.

They did just that.

"Now your pistol."

Again they did that.

"Switching from your primary to your secondary is faster than reloading. Remember that. Having a pistol in some dire situations will at least increase the chances of your survival in battle. Now grab some grenades."

So the troops grabbed the grenades. They walked back towards the range and Alcatraz pulled up some virtual targets.

"A grenade is helpful when you can't take down a group of those bots by your rifle alone. Throw one and the enemy is done for. Now throw one at those targets."

One by one the soldiers did just that and they were able to take down a group of Zorgan robots with a single grenade. Alcatraz took a minute to jot down some notes of evaluation towards the recruits. Once he was finished, the captain instructed the soldiers to go towards the combat simulation. He projected different scenarios for the recruits and they were able to use their quick thinking skills to combat the virtual enemy. Alcatraz was really impressed by their performance so he decided to give each of their profiles a recommendation for assigning them towards a Recon Team, more so with Recon Team 2.

"I'll give a report about this to the Colonel later. As for my evaluation, I say you guys might or will be wearing the armor I have soon enough. However, the colonel has the final say in this so don't be so sure about getting into a recon team. Go back towards your barracks and rest."

The soldier saluted the man and he returned the gesture. Alcatraz went back towards Kasai's office but he didn't see the colonel there. Must be in a meeting of some sorts. So he left the evaluation notes on his desk and went back towards his own living quarters. He did some paperwork and decided to get some rest.

Getting out his armor and into his shirt and sweatpants, he slept on his bed. It felt like an eternity which he didn't mind. He'd rather have that than no sleep at all. Back in the States, he only had two to three hours of sleep. Sometimes he didn't sleep for three or four days straight due to some sporadic fighting between the UDF and the Zorgan Army.

A knock came into the door and Alcatraz woke up. He wondered who was knocking on his door but he got up and opened it. To his surprise, he saw Yosuke.

"What would it be Yosuke?" asked Alcatraz.

"Well we were sent back to Coda Village since they heard about the hidden settlement being destroyed by the flame dragon. Luckily we were able to pull it off just fine as we engaged that huge reptile. We didn't kill it but rather we destroyed an army only. We have a few refugees that needed some shelter here."

"Did you inform the colonel about this?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then. Show them where they could stay and all. I'll take care of the paperwork."

"You may need to meet them as we don't know their names real well."

"Man this is such a pain in the ass. Let me get into my armor and I'll meet you outside."

So Alcatraz got into his armor, grabbed some documents, and met up with Yosuke. As he met up with them, it seems that all of the refugees were afraid of the man. Alcatraz noticed their fear so he had the face mask lifted up.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you all. But may I have some of your names please?"

"I'm Lelei." said a girl with bright blue hair and in a monotone voice.

"Kato." said the old man with a wizard hat.

"Rory Mercury. Part of the Twelve Apostles of Emroy and a demigod." said a girl in a gothic lolita dress.

"Yosuke are you kidding me right now?" Alcatraz said in disbelief.

"Believe me. You don't want to mess with her lest you want to die an early death."

"I get it. Well welcome to the UDF base here. I will have my second in command officer to show you where you'll be living and all that." said Alcatraz.

"But we haven't gotten your name yet." said Lelei.

"Oh my bad. My name is Alcatraz Cobalt. Captain of Recon Team 5 at your service."

"Captain?" asked Lelei.

"I'll explain it to you later. For now you must be tired and in need of rest."

So Alcatraz went back to his office and started to do some of the paperwork. Once he got the paperwork finished, he then gave Yosuke the papers as he knows what to do with them. As Alcatraz made his way towards to where the refugees were, he was stopped by Kasai.

"I've seen the evaluations and your opinions about their skill. But are you sure about this captain? I mean, if you believe that they are ready then I wouldn't mind placing them in Recon Team 2."

"I'm sure about it. Plus all of them seem to stand out than the rest of the other recruits so I'd say place them there."

"If you insist then I guess I have no other choice then."

"Thanks Kasai."

As Kasai left him, Alcatraz spotted the elf girl that he rescued the other day. She must have waken up or something as she was wondering around the base like a lost puppy or something.

"Hey girl. You need help or anything?" asked Alcatraz.

"Where am I?" asked the girl in wonder and awe of this place.

"Well you're here in the Union Defense Forces base posted out here."

"Union Defense Forces?" asked the girl in confusion.

"That's right. By the way how is the man doing?"

"You mean my father?"

"Yeah. How is he?"

"He is doing well. He too is wondering where we are as the last thing I remembered was falling into a well and slipping into unconsciousness." said the elf girl.

"I hate to break it to you but...your home is no longer there anymore. The flame dragon has destroyed it."

The elf girl wasn't really surprised or shocked about this. She nodded her head sadly and Alcatraz almost felt sorry for her. It must have been hard to lose a home regardless of what dimension you live in.

"Well anyways, what is your name ma'am?"

"Tuka." said the elf girl.

"Nice to meet you Miss Tuka. My name is Alcatraz Cobalt."

"Alcatraz?"

"That's my name. Now how about we get yourself situated out so that you wouldn't be lost here. Last thing I need is for you to be wandering around here getting lost."

"Yes sir."

So once Alcatraz gave a tour to Tuka and explaining the technology they have, he decided to call it a day.

* * *

A/N: how do you like it? I'll see you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

A/N: let's get this show on the road shall we?

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Alcatraz and Yosuke went inside the jeep and the convoy started to roll out. They have four additional squad members and they are all Japanese. Here are there names:

Pvt. First Class Junzo Fuse

Lance Corporal Daisuke Handa

Sgt. and Medic Hiro Ibuka

Pvt. Mori Daishi

Alcatraz sighed at this. Now he has to make sure that he has their names down in case if he asks for attendance. The fewer the people the better you can easily attain attendance. But he can't complain since they were assigned by the lieutenant general himself. They are still low on man power but they'll have to make due with this in the meantime.

Alcatraz got onto his MRT and pressed the video app.

"Great work out there Recon Team 5. But that doesn't mean your job is finished. Other Recon Teams reported that there is a settlement called Italica and they are in for a heavy run. Forces of about 100-120,000 troops are barreling in on them. But we're not sure if they are sending more of than that. Hopefully that wouldn't be the case. Recon Team 6 is already there and you'll be doing a joint mission with them. Also you'll be staying there for about a 5 days but don't worry. Recon Team 6 will show you where you'll be staying. Good luck gentlemen."

When Alcatraz shut off the video, he told the squad,

"Alright boys. Grab at least three crates filled with tibana cartridges and energy clips. I have a feeling that we might need them." said Alcatraz.

"No kidding. We're gonna be spending for at least five days or more. Man I have a bad feeling that those bots are going to show up anytime." Orlando complained.

"Yeah well expect them to be crashing in and give us the welcome wagon."

"Sir where do you want us to place these crates?" asked Daisuke.

"Place them in those AAV. They should be able to have some room in them."

"What about these guys captain?" asked Mori while he pointed at the refugees that Alcatraz met.

"They're coming with us. I have a feeling that if we have them with us, we might be able to have a surviving chance in case if they bring some dragons with them." Alcatraz said to the private.

"Roger that. Junzo, Daisuke and I are going to drive the AAV while Hiro is going to drive the Amarok Jeep solo with the others." said Mori.

"That's fine. I have no doubt that Rori, Tuka, and Lelei are going to think of something if we ever get into a pinch."

So the troops assembled to Alcatraz plus Rori, Tuka, and Lelei. When Alcatraz did attendance, he then asked Yosuke,

"How many vehicles are we taking with us?" asked Alcatraz.

"I would say three. We're going to take two AAV while Hiro is going to drive an Amarok Jeep." said Yosuke.

"How about I along with Hiro and Lelei are going to be in the Amarok Jeep. The rest are in the AAV. Junzo, Daisuke, and Mori said that they will be in the AAV that contains the crates."

"Alright then. Shall we head out?"

"Agreed."

So the soldiers went towards their respective vehicles and they left the base with Alcatraz's vehicle as the lead one. Alcatraz took the wheel while Hiro had a digital map laid out in front of him.

"This map is really accurate." Lelei said in a monotone voice. But you could tell that she is really impressed with their technology.

"Captain. I'll send the coordinates of Italica towards you. It should appear in your HUD."

"Roger that. Be advised team, we'll be there in about 20 minutes. Get ready."

"Roger that." replied Yosuke.

When they arrived towards their destination twenty minutes later it was a freaking mess. There were bodies out on the ground. Luckily they didn't smell death as they have their helmets on. Plus it would've been overwhelming for the whole squad to take in. They were used to the smell of gasoline, diesel, and methane since their opponents were robots. Alcatraz hopped out of the jeep and spotted a soldier with black markings just like him and he could see a noticeable number 6 on the left side of their chest plate.

"Hey you! Recon Team 6 soldier! What happened here?" yelled out Alcatraz.

"Oh thank God you guys came here! We were just in a battle before you came here. As you can see, we just scored about...a lot." said the soldier.

"I could tell. Now then we probably should take these bodies somewhere..."

"Or we could just burn them?"

"You sure about that? I mean I don't know if the townspeople would like that."

"Don't worry. We have some flamethrowers with us."

"Alright then. Tell your men to gather up the bodies and start cremating them."

"Roger that."

As the Recon Team 6 trooper left the area, the rest of the squad came out of the vehicles. Alcatraz ordered the crates to be carried out from the AAV while Alcatraz, Rori, Tuka, and Lelei got met up with what appears to be the squad leader of the Recon Team. He could see the captain rank insignia on the right shoulder plate while the left had the UDF insignia on it.

"I presume this is your little entourage?" said the leader.

"Indeed captain." said Alcatraz.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Captain Howard Blume. Your name?" asked Captain Blume.

"Captain Alcatraz of Recon Team 5." said Alcatraz.

"To meet the famous youngster who saved Manhattan is quite an honor. You know that was where I was born. Unfortunately I was tasked in securing Vegas from the enemy during the invasion. But thanks for saving it."

"No problem about it. I assume that you had your hands full a while ago."

"Yup. No kidding. Luckily we didn't face those bots yet but I have a hunch that we might soon enough."

"I agree. I'll have my troops follow yours on placing some supplies of these tibana cartridges."

"Alright then. Once your troops are done, tell them to assemble in my tent for a debrief."  
"Roger that sir."

"Relax kid. I may be older than you but we don't need this formalities. I kept on telling my troops that one but they insisted that it would be rude. Well I can't really change their minds so I just let them call me sir."

"You value them highly ne?"

"Of course! They are my soldiers and as such, its my job to take care of them and watch their backs. They are like family you know? The same thing could be said for you huh?"

"Yeah."

As the two squads got finished with placing the crates filled with the ammo, all troops converged into Blume's tent. Blume showed them the city's layout and where to set up defensive points. Alcatraz and Blume were

"So in short, the enemy is free to decided which of the three gates to take charge in besides the South Gate." said Yosuke.

"Yeah. The enemy is probably going to concentrate their forces on the North Gate while the other divisions will try and take the others."

"With the way its located I agree with Blume here." Alcatraz said to the squad making them nod.

"Permission to speak sir." Orlando requested.

"Permission granted." said Blume.

"Why don't we rig the outside borders with landmines? Place some wire around the border, then set up the landmines that way they won't reach the gates."

"That was what I was thinking but take into account the bots that are coming at us. They'll maneuver around that for sure. But we can still do it. Anybody else?"

Nobody said a word.

"Alright let's get to work then. I'll have my engineers prep up the mines while you start assigning some soldiers to their posts."

"Roger that."

So Orlando threw a smoke grenade that releases some purple smoke indicating where the Pelican will land while Daisuke called in base to bring in some bombs and wire. Alcatraz assigned 6 men towards each of the four gates as they are 24 in total. As they got to their posts, they set up a machine gun turret for each gate. However, it seems that Alcatraz got a distress call from a soldier.

"If anybody reads this, this is Sigma Squad! We are in need of assistance here in keeping these bots away from us! If anybody can bring some support, it will be much appreciated. Sigma 1 out!"

"Yosuke. Heard that?" asked Alcatraz.  
"Yeah. It seems that Sigma squad is in need of help. Who should we send?"

"Get Allen, Dominic, and Second Lieutenant Blazer. Tell them to send to go and take the heat off from Sigma Squad and bring them here."

"Roger that captain."

So Yosuke left him while Alcatraz reported to Blume about what's going on.

"That's fine by me. The more men the better."

So Alcatraz waited for the three troops to come back. Takeo approached him and asked Alcatraz concerning about the vehicles.

"Are they parked at the back of the town along with the rest of Recon Team 6?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm not going to have our armor placed out there and use it as a wall. Better if Kasai doesn't get angry at me for having the armor get busted up."

"But we can easily repair the damages. I highly doubt that it would do that much damage but probably give some scratches and puncture a hole or two."

"They have archers out there son. Even if they have those flint tips, if the archer has a good eye, they can easily hit a vital spot and cause an explosion. The whole is city is made of brick, mortar, and probably some clay, but that would be enough to catch the whole city on fire." said Alcatraz.

"True true."

"But we can use only one Amarok Jeep if their numbers are overwhelming. How about that?"

"Sure thing. I'll get one out right now."

Once Takeo left the scene, he saw Allen, Dominic, and Blazer with some soldiers which Alcatraz could only assume that they are from Sigma Squad. However, one of them is injured and is clutching to Allen for support.

"Boy we had fun out there taking out some commando bots! I thought I was nearly terminated by one of them sneaking up behind me like that!" yelled Dominic.

"You encountered those bots?!" Alcatraz yelled.

"Yeah. There were three squads of them and I could easily see why these guys are having a hard time. Those guys can easily move like us." said Dominic.

"Well get these guys in. Give them water and probably something to fill their stomachs up. We won't know when these guys are coming up."

So the three soldiers did as they were told and they gave them some spare water bottles to drink and also some food for them to eat. Takeo and Hiro were doing some surgery as he received some nasty plasma wounds.

"So casualty report?" Alcatraz asked Dominic.

"One wounded the rest of the 7 are tired but okay. They probably have some bruises and small cuts but no serious injuries."

"What happened to the injured one?"

"He's getting some surgery as we are speaking. He got some nasty plasma wounds along with some burns."

"Got a place for him to stay in?"

"Takeo is just gonna give his room to him while he told me that we'll be sharing my room."

"Huh interesting. In any case, get back to your post. I'll yell out if anything happens."

"Roger that."

So Alcatraz went to the North Gate which had Orlando, Mori, Junichi, Junzo, and Sgt. Yoshi from Blume's squad. As they were standing guard, he picked up some tibana cartridges and energy clips and placed them in his four large pouches around the sides of his waist. As he loaded up his M23A1 rifle with a tibana cartridge, he went to sleep. As he slept some of the soldiers of Italica came to them.

"From what world do you men come from?"

"Well we came from a place called Japan. It is a land with four seasons and wonders." said Junichi.

"It must be real nice to live there." said one of the knights.

"Also there isn't slavery."

"No slavery?! That really is a nice place to live in."

"Yeah. Oh but all of us aren't from Japan. One is from a different country which is on the other side of the world." said Junichi.

"Who would that be?" asked one of the men.

"His name is Alcatraz Cobalt. He is our commanding officer." said Junichi.

"From what land does this Alcatraz man live in?"

"The United States of America, land of the free and the brave. You see, from where my commander lived, his country played some vital roles in our history. They have a great government, economy, and diverse people living there."

The soldiers were in awe at his explanation. To hear that their commander hailed from such a prosperous land made them wonder how much power he has.

"So that means he is your general?" asked one of the knights.

"Well I wouldn't say that. You see, in our military we have these ranks different from your ranking system. All soldiers start out as a private which is the lowest rank. If you continue to stay in the military or done some amazing things, you get to be promoted to either sergeant, lieutenant or captain. Our commander here went from being a private to captain without even going through being sergeant or lieutenant."

"That fast?"

"In our war, he defended a very strategic land called Manhattan. His commanding officer died in the midst of battle so Alcatraz took over his position and was in charge of the operations from that point on. With his bravery and valor, he became a captain."

"How many other ranks of officers are there?"

"Well you have sergeant, lieutenant, captain, major, colonel, and general. So around 6 ranks but there are these things called subdivision ranks which some people are promoted so there are more than 6."

They were in awe at that explanation. To be able to have skipped over those ranks...just how talented is he? Alcatraz woke up a little bit and asked one of the men,

"Anybody saw some movement out there?"

"Negative sir."

"Hmm...let me check through my night vision here."

Alcatraz switched to his night vision in his helmet and he saw some torches out in the open. Then the whole army started to converge on their gates! And these weren't even close to humans! Demons rather!

"Battle positions! Everybody get ready!" yelled Alcatraz.

Alcatraz could already hear some plasma fire raging out so he along with the others started to fire.

"You got to be kidding me! We're facing some rather bulky guys out there!" yelled Junichi.

"Just fire! We can easily take them out since they don't seem to be wearing any type of armor!"

So the whole squad started to fire on some of them while the others are stuck around the barb wire. One of the soldiers stepped on the mines and that was enough to trigger a chain explosion. Luckily they have magnetics vision installed in their helmets so they were able to see through smoke. They were able to tear through the enemy ranks with precise and deadly accuracy. As the enemy retreated, the crowd cheered as they were able to repel the enemy without any casualties. However, that was short lived as Alcatraz spotted some Grunts out there.

"Grunts! Take them down!"

"What the fuck?!"

The whole troopers fired at the enemy Grunts out there and not even a single Grunt fired a single round. They were destroyed in a matter of minutes.

"Check your scanners! We were about to be ambushed by these guys and take us out. We don't need to have another ambush awaiting us!" Alcatraz ordered his troops.  
"Roger that!"

As the soldiers scanned the area, Orlando of them saw a two Commando bots equipped with energy snipers aiming at their position.

"Tell those soldiers to stand down! I spotted some Commando snipers aiming at us!" Orlando told them.

"Get down now!" Alcatraz ordered the soldiers and they did that. Already two plasma shots painted the dark starry night.

"Open fire at them!" Alcatraz yelled out the order.

So the squads fired at the Commando Bots and they were able to put them down. But two men from the Italica army were killed by the time they were done with them. The soldiers scanned the area and there weren't any surprise attacks coming from them. Thank goodness.

"Casualty report?" asked Alcatraz.

"Two dead nobody wounded or injured." replied Yoshi.

"Well it seems that we need to have some flamethrowers. We need to cremate these bodies out or something. I'd rather not have the smell of death lingering around for long."

"Roger that."

Once the battle had died down, Alcatraz was handed a flamethrower along with the rest of the of the soldiers stationed at the North Gate. The rest of Recon Teams 5 and 6 started to gather the bodies of the enemy. Once they got their bodies in three to four huge separate piles, Blume asked the townspeople if they should burn the bodies of the enemy or just create a mass grave. They told them to just burn them so Blume gave the order to do it. But before they even burned them, both Alcatraz and Blume gave them a quick prayer of rest. After that, they cremated the bodies and the whole Recon Team waited while the rest of the townspeople went back to their own living spaces.

"The wind seems to be scattering their ashes." said Yosuke.

"Some sort of sign?" asked Junzo.

"Who knows?"

"Well we are going to be here for five days so we have to get some shut eyes."

So the whole Recon Teams went towards their inns and slept throughout the whole night.

 **Timeskip...**

Before the team left Italica, they were invited by the Empress Pinya and Countess Myiu to stay at their mansion. The reason being is because of their fierce defense of the city along with taking down the enemy forces, they were hailed as heroes in the city. Of course both captains didn't take the credit as it was their duty to protect the innocent from the enemy. The UDF came in the last minute as they were nearly overran by the Zorgan Grunts. With the captured prisoners, they were transported towards the military prisons in Japan.

Recon Team 6 left two days earlier than they were since they were tasked with another assignment. But with the way things were, Alcatraz said that they'll take things from here. Once the city was free from invaders, they went back towards their vehicles.

"Sir Cobalt. I hope you have a safe journey." said the head maid.

"Thanks. But you don't have to call me 'sir'. Just Alcatraz is fine." said Alcatraz.

"But I can't call you so casually after what you have done for us. You are a noble man after all." said the head maid.

"Alcatraz. You can't do anything to change their minds. They'll keep on calling you sir no matter what. Just let it go." said Yosuke.

"Alright alright. Well we better get moving."

"Roger that. All teams let's go!"

So the whole Recon Team got into their vehicles and left Italica. The civilians waved at them as they saw their vehicles move out into the horizon. As the team left the area, they immediately stopped as Alcatraz stopped the Amarok Jeep. Zooming in he saw an army of what appears to be made up of women clad in steel knight armor.

"It seems that we stumbled upon some company. I suggest not to shoot at them since we have the advantage in terms of weaponry." said Alcatraz.

The army stopped and looked at the armored convoy curiously. They were wondering what those things were. But that didn't stop them from reaching Italica. One of the women came up to them and asked,

"From where do you noble people come from?"

"Alnus." said Hiro.

The woman's eyes widen at the declaration. She pulled out her sword and aimed it at Hiro's face. Alcatraz busted the door open as he stepped out from the Jeep. This got the whole squad tense as they are wondering what their captain is trying to do.

"Did my subordinate do something or say something wrong miss?"

"Shut up! You are the enemy and as such we have to kill you from where you stand!"

He got backhanded by a metal glove and the convoy was about to shoot at them. But Alcatraz did something that they wouldn't even think about.

"Beat it! Run! Get out!"

"But captain-" Hiro was cut off by Alcatraz.

"I said run! Now do it!"

The convoy had no choice but to obey his orders. Once they are out of sight, Alcatraz was met with two spears aimed at him. He smiled nervously behind his face mask but he knew what would happen next.

A moment later...

"What have you two been doing?!" yelled an angry Pinya.

"W-What do you mean Empress?" asked the blonde beauty. Surely they haven't slipped up haven't they?

On the side of the throne room laid a beaten up and unconscious Alcatraz. His armor was dented to the point where it needed to be repaired. His face had a black eye and some small bruises here and there. Luckily he was still alive after that crazy beat down from those girls. It was a freaking nightmare if you ask him.

Pinya sighed but nonetheless she told the maids,

"Please take Sir Cobalt to a room where he could easily recuperate."

"As you wish milady."

So the women took Alcatraz's unconscious body towards the room and they needed to have at least six to seven maids lift him up because after all he is a built man. Once the maids were already gone, she turned her attention towards the other two women,

"The contract was to make sure that Sir Cobalt and his men would travel safely. But it seems to me that you were the ones that nearly beat him to death." Pinya eyed them angrily.

"How could we have not known about the contract." said the blonde haired woman while smacking her hand on her forehead.

"They may have been the enemy but we assured them a safe travel back to their base. So what happened to his subordinates Bozes?" said Pinya to the blonde woman.

"Well they retreated when the man told them to run."

"How about this milady? Since nobody was killed how about we obediently apologize to them.

"Why should I Grey? To show the enemy weakness?" Pinya asked angrily towards her subordinate.

"So it is war then? You see Sir Cobalt has the UDF while they have the Apostle Rory Mercury. Surely you wouldn't want to risk the Imperial State's safety now?"

Pinya took a minute to chew this much information until she relented.

"Alright. But don't think I'm done with you two yet!"

Grey sighed while the Bozes and the other woman were clearly afraid of what she might do later.

 **Meanwhile outside Italica...**

"Mori you there?" asked Daisuke.

"Yeah I'm here? Why?" Mori retorted.

"We've been waiting for how many hours now? For all I know, they probably executed our captain."

"I highly doubt that. He still has his machete with him. He should be alright."

"Let's not go towards those depressing thoughts alright? We still have this fire mission going on." said Dominic.

"Yo pops. Ready to move?" asked Allen.

"Sure thing. Tell those guys to get ready."

"Roger that."

So the team of four soldiers gathered around Dominic as they headed out towards to where Alcatraz is held captive. They hoped that whatever happens to him, they'll be able to make it time. After all, if he shows up dead, then the Colonel will not be so pleased about that.

* * *

A/N: I'll see you guys on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

A/N: Let's get this show on the road shall we?

* * *

 _Previously..._

"Mori you there?" asked Daisuke.

"Yeah I'm here? Why?" Mori retorted.

"We've been waiting for how many hours now? For all I know, they probably executed our captain."

"I highly doubt that. He still has his machete with him. He should be alright."

"Let's not go towards those depressing thoughts alright? We still have this fire mission going on." said Dominic.

"Yo pops. Ready to move?" asked Allen.

"Sure thing. Tell those guys to get ready."

"Roger that."

So the team of four soldiers gathered around Dominic and they headed out towards to where Alcatraz is held captive.

 _Present time..._

The fire team continued to press forward towards their objective as they activated their camouflage on. They sneaked past the gate and the guards guarding it. Once they sneaked past them, they made their way towards the left side of it and towards the mansion. They haven't made a single noise and they intend to keep it that way.

"Alright then. I spotted the mansion. Get yourselves ready." said Dominic.

"Roger that. Should we just breach into the window?"

"Good idea."

Meanwhile back with Alcatraz...

Alcatraz woke up and he saw himself inside a fancy room. Wondering where the hell he was he looked around the room just to see if anybody is there. Sure enough there was a maid sitting next to him reading something. When the maid heard some noise coming from the bed, she looked at Alcatraz and smiled at him.

"W-where am I?" asked Alcatraz.

"Well you are here in the Empress's Mansion Sir Cobalt."

"I-I see. Where is my armor?"

"Right there Sir Cobalt." said the maid.

He saw his armor somehow taken out and still in its worst condition. Alcatraz sighed when he looked at the state his armor is in. Thanks to those women knights beating on him, he has to get a new one. But the one thing that he was quite surprising is that the maids were able to take off his armor without further damaging it.

"It seems that you guys had a had time taking out my armor."

"Indeed Sir Cobalt but we were able to manage it without further damaging your armor." said a woman an elderly voice and Alcatraz was surprised to see the head maid here.

"Sorry about that. Our armor is quite tough to take out for those who aren't used to it. But regardless...what is the state of the town?"

"Italica has been restored to peace and order. Though we are forever grateful for protecting our city Sir Cobalt."

"Ah it's no biggy really. Just doing my job."

Then Marshall looked at who's behind the head maid and saw three other maids. This time however, they are humanoids. One has cat ears with a cat like face. The other one has snakes for her hair along with pointed ears. She sported a cute blush on her face and this girl looked like she is either 11 or 12 years old. The last one had bunny ears which looked cute on her.

"Um...don't mean to be rude but who are these girls?" asked Alcatraz.

"Oh. My apologies. These three women are my assistants in helping with the chores around the mansion. Right here at my right is Mamina who is Warrior-Bunny. To my left is Persia who is a Cat-Humanoid. Over here is Aurea who is a Gorgon. Last but not least, the maid who attended you is Mohmu who is human like us." said the head maid.

"Wow. When I first heard about this dimension from one of my subordinate officers, I thought that there might be some fantasy like creatures that would appear. It seems that I was correct. Albeit, there are some guys who love young women like your maids ma'am so I would watch out for them."

"Thank you for your concern Sir Cobalt. But don't worry they can handle themselves just fine."

"So how did these girls come here to work as maids? I believe that there might be a story towards this."

"Well it started with the late master actively employing people from different races since he believes that the only way civilization could only move forward is to overcome their discrimination."

"That has always been the same thing with where I came from. It wasn't as bad as it was years ago but there are some who still do that. But I can understand the whole problem with that."

"Sir Cobalt smells like the late master..."

Aurea's hair...or rather snakes I should say...were wiggling to Alcatraz but its seems that Mohmu is the one that stopped it.

"I will not tolerate any rudeness towards Sir Cobalt!"

Alcatraz sweat dropped at the interaction unfolding before him. Aurea pouted like a child having their toy taken away by their parents. Seems like he may have missed on something valuable towards Gorgons.

"Ah you see Sir Cobalt. Gorgons are spirit draining creatures. They even like to drain the spirits away from young men like you Sir Cobalt. They were nearly extinct due to their nature like that. Although I did train her to be self-restrained when it comes to visitors."

Alcatraz nodded. But he nonetheless patted Aurea's head as if he was a parent telling their kid that its okay.

"It's okay. No harm done."

Just then it seems that all of the occupants have heard some sort of noise up to where he is located. All of the maids have tensed up.

"It seems that we have rather rude visitors here." said Mamina.

"It must be Sir Cobalt's men." said the head maid.

"If it is somebody else?" asked Persia.

"Then proceed as usual."

The window got busted and already four troops came in with their guns up. But they didn't shoot since one of the soldiers saw Alcatraz.

"Whoa whoa there! We're just here to get the captain out since he was captured already." said a voice Alcatraz knows all too well.

"Dominic?!" yelled Alcatraz.

"Yup. We were ordered by the Colonel to have a fire team get in and see if you are alright."

"At ease gentlemen. Don't harm these soldiers Persia and Mamina. They are under my command." said Alcatraz.

"Alright then."

"First off...get your fucking helmets off!" yelled Alcatraz.

The soldiers took off their helmets and the maids already recognized them since they were with him a while ago.

"Geez calm yourself boss. We're under direct orders to do something drastic in case your life's in danger." said Daisuke.

Alcatraz sighed in frustration.

"Now how are we going to pay for the damages here? I mean that window must have been around a fortune! How am I going to pay for this..." Alcatraz had anime river tears streaming down his face.

"O-O-Ochitsuku (C-C-Calm down). We can think of some ways to pay for this..."

"Don't worry. We can take care of it. After all, we do have some spare glass so it won't be a problem."

"Thank you so much! We are truly grateful!" Alcatraz thanked the head maid profusely while she just giggled at his antics.

But it seems that Alcatraz's chest gave out and he clutched it in pain. The maids were worried about him as his bruises haven't healed yet. Allen searched through his armor to see if he can find some healing gel around his holster or something. Once he finally got it, he gave it to Alcatraz which he took. Applying a bit of gel on his chest, he could feel the healing effects of the gel already. Giving it back to Allen, the man sighed.

"Must have suffered some broken ribs from the impact. Thank goodness that we got some gel or else I would've suffered some internal bleeding."

"I could tell that they did a good number on you. You're gonna need to tell the armory about getting yourself a new one. Oh and if you haven't noticed, we are redesigning our marks."

"Oh that's cool...wait...you said redesigning our marks?"

"Yeah. I didn't stutter didn't I?"

"Why are we doing that?" asked Alcatraz.

"Well it seems that the UDF wanted to get rid of the emblems that symbolizes each unit since they are running out of ideas with a pattern. So they went with the unit's number, nation's flag, and also the UDF insignia. Recon teams have the 'RT' written on the left side of the chest plate while the number is on the right side. The insignia is on the left side of shoulder plate while the flag is on the right side. But we decided to use the circuit pattern on the kama skirt."

"Makes sense."

"A symbol for your unit?" asked the head maid.

"Oh. In the UDF, we used to have symbols to represent what unit we come from. For example, in the unit that I along with Dominic, Allen, and Orlando came from, which was the 27th Technical Company or known as 'Bad Company', have the sun as their symbol. Other units use symbols so that they wouldn't be confused with somebody else. But with the new improvement, we decided to take that away and place our unit, flag, and UDF insignia."

"I see. Interesting indeed."

"Well why not get acquainted with each other? Introduce yourselves and maybe we can have some-"

"Fun?" said a female voice and Alcatraz knew who that girl was.

Rory Mercury appeared in front of him via magic circle along with Lelei and Tuka.

"What do you want demigod?" asked an annoyed Alcatraz.

"Buu~. You're no fun you know? I only wanted to come here and check up on you like the others. Is that wrong of me?" asked Rory.

"I'm fine thank you."

"You're holiness! Its an honor to have you here!"

The head maid went towards the demigod and knelt down in respect. Alcatraz just looked at the scene awkwardly but he nonetheless smiled that everything is alright. Alcatraz got tapped onto the shoulder and looked at the MRT from Dominic. He was quite surprised that he has to meet with the UDF Military Generals along with the Minister of Defense and Minister of Treasury. As everybody interacted with one another, he didn't notice a person dressed in what looked like a night robe of some sorts. Alcatraz didn't know who that person was but we know who it is. It was no other than Bozes herself!

However, it seems that nobody didn't notice her and busy with their socializing. Bozes got really mad at them ignoring her. So you know what happened next? She scratched Alcatraz's face creating some rather fine marks on his face. After that he got sucker punched and blacked out.

Next morning...

"So what exactly happened here?" asked a rather annoyed Pinya.

"Well this woman actually clawed his face along with punching him at the guts knocking him out cold." said Dominic.

"We didn't do anything nya." said Persia.

"Yup. Didn't know that chick actually had sharp nails that matches a cat's claws. I mean look at those red lines." said Allen.

"But regardless, we have to get going Empress. I'm actually called in by the Generals of the UDF and the Japanese Ministers to tell them about our reports back in two to three days."

"What Alcatraz meant is that he has to meet with the Senate and the top military generals from Japan."

This shocked Pinya to the core. A single report from him may end up having the UDF on the move again and she knows how powerful their army is. She knows that she can't let that happen. Also she has heard from one of the soldiers that Alcatraz was assigned here to help out the Japanese Branch with their situation.

"Very well! Let me accompany you to Alnus!"

All of the people around the throne looked at her like she was some sort of mad person or something. Alcatraz sighed at this. He didn't really like to have the Empress come to this as it may end up causing some tension towards the two sides. Plus they might look at him and say somewhere around the lines of 'is America trying to send a joker of a captain here just to mess with us?' or something like that.

"Captain are you sure about this?" asked Daisuke.

"I wished that I haven't said that. I could already predict what might happen. I might get sent back and the guys back in America are going to shake their heads at me and calling me a failure of a captain. What should I do? What should I do?"

The whole fire team just sweat dropped at him.

"I don't think that the UDF generals along with the Ministers would say that. I mean with the empress, negotiations for peace might begin there." said Mori.

"Hmm...now that you think about it, you are right. Guess I shouldn't have overreacted a bit there. Very well. Tell Baseplate that we are going to have some rather important guests here so they better be on their best behavior." Alcatraz said to him.

"Roger that. Baseplate this is Ghost 5-9. We are having some special guests coming to base. Requesting permission to transport her there."

"Copy Ghost 5-9. We'll give her the welcome wagon but only if she brings another person with her. Baseplate out."

"We just got the green light captain."

"Alright then. You guys go out towards your vehicles and I'll meet you there."

"Roger that."

So the whole fire team left the throne room and they went towards their vehicles. Rory and the others left via magic circle. Alcatraz then told Empress Pinya,

"Our base will welcome you if you are with somebody else. Other than that, we should get going."

"That will be fine then. Hamilton will be in my stead when government elections arrive while Panache will look over things here in Italica to maintain the peace and order. Bozes, to atone for your mistake, I'll have you accompany me."

"I am honored milady!"

Alcatraz just shook his head but he just wanted to get this one done and over with. He went back to his room and got into his damaged armor. Once he got finished with equipping his armor, he accompanied the two women towards their modified Amarok Jeeps. At first they were hesitant about it but they went inside nonetheless. Alcatraz was on the front seat while Daisuke was on the wheel. The engine roared and they left the area towards the Alnus Base. Pinya thought in her head,

"I'll have to give a reason towards the UDF about this contract violation or else they will be on the move again. I have to do this even if I have to be thrown towards the mouth of the Griffon."

When they arrived towards Base, they were stopped by a couple of guards.

"State your name, rank, unit and business."

"Lance Corporal Daisuke Handa from Recon Team 6. We are here to transport two HVI back to base."

"Alright then. Let them in."

The gate of the base opened up and the vehicle went in. The two women marveled at the strange looking buildings there. Parking their vehicle at the lot, the whole squadron along with the two women left the jeeps. Then all of a sudden, the two women saw a group of ten soldiers wearing the same armor as Alcatraz only instead of black markings, it has green markings. The soldiers loaded their weapons and they got ready.

The whole field lit up showing a precise and accurate image of the Imperial State. The soldiers spotted what appears to be strange skeletal like enemies that have glowing eyes and making these strange noises. They opened fire on them taking them down automatically. However, on the process, one of them got hit three times until he went down. Pinya was about to go in there and do something but she was held back by Daisuke. He shook his head at her.

"They are training. Please don't interfere Empress Pinya."

"H-how were they able to get have the image of the Empire in such a state like that?" asked Pinya.

"Oh that. That isn't really the Empire in its state right now. Its just a simulation for troops to undergo before they are assigned into their units."

"Simulation?" asked a confused Pinya.

"It's a machine that allows us to display a make up real life situation so that our soldiers can get a better feel of what combat will look like in the near future."

"So strange but yet still effective..."

As the group continue to move around the base, Bozes saw an AAV roll up and troops came out from the vehicle.

"Is that an armored chariot? And how is it that armored chariot able to let soldiers out from that structure?" asked Bozes.

"I do not know." said Pinya.

Then they saw the troops raise their weapons and fire. They widened their eyes at such display of fire and wondering what the blue lights are.

"Are they mages? Also what type of sorcery that allows them to project such fast light projectiles?"

"Oh milady. Those aren't mages. They are soldiers just like the ones you command ma'am. What you witness are guns. Also the lights that you mention are what you would call plasma. That plasma energy can cut through armor as if it were butter."

"Are you done touring? I have to get to the armory and place a request on a new one. Plus I need to tell them to place the symbol that you have on right now which is the circuit pattern. Also show these girls where they are staying okay?" said Alcatraz.

"Roger that captain."

So Alcatraz went towards the armory and talked towards the technicians. They were laughing at him and said that he looked like a veteran of the previous Zorgan Invasions. He was really pissed because first off, they are calling him old. Second, they are making fun of him because he got his ass kicked by a bunch of women knights.

"Will you just get going with the repairs?!" said Alcatraz.

"Sorry hahahahaha! I can't stop laughing at you! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" one of the technicians kept on laughing and Alcatraz got a tick mark on his head.

He then punched the man across the face sending him flying towards a table.

"Now then. If you guys are finished with your bantering, I need to place an order for a new set of armor."  
"Man you're no fun. Anyways. What's your name, rank, and unit?" said one of the technicians.

"Alcatraz Cobalt. Rank Captain. Unit, Recon Team 5."

"Alright then. You're armor will be ready in a day so don't worry about it. Bring your armor here for some discarding."

"Alright then. Thanks for the notification."

So Alcatraz went back towards his quarters and changed out of his armor into his military dress uniform which consisted of a long black jacket that goes down to his knees, black pants, and black knee-high boots with with white highlights. He has a white belt that goes around the waist. (Got it from ZAFT's uniform from Gundam SEED). He then gave the beaten up and damaged armor towards the armory and he went towards Kasai's office.

"Yo Kasai. Sorry about it." said Alcatraz.

"Oh its no problem. Just as long as you are safe then its all fine. We need you after all. The USA didn't send you just because of a whim. They believe in your ability to command a team as it was placed in Manhattan."

"I know that. But just because I could accomplish one major thing in the states doesn't mean I can do another repeat performance here in the Gate dimension."

"I can understand your fear but believe in yourself. After all you weren't promoted to this position just to replace your deceased officer am I correct?"

"You got it right..."

"Don't worry son. Not all officers are perfect. We make mistakes and even I make some mistakes. But what truly defines an officer is whether they learn from them or not."

"Thanks sir. So I was told that I have to go back to Japan with three other members am I correct?"

"That is correct. Also you have to transport those two HVI as you say to Japan as they may prove useful for negotiations."

"Well...those two HVI are basically Empress Pinya and her representative Bozes."

"Interesting. I didn't know you could convince the Empress herself to come with you."

"I didn't. She decided it herself."

"Oh. Well whatever works then its just fine."

"Before I go, I have some suspicions of what the Empress might do."

"What would that be?"

"I have a feeling that she might send all of the information back to the Imperial State about our activities here in Alnus. After all, when I was back there in Italica, I saw her perform to the best of her abilities as a commander of the army. I have no doubts that she was sent as a spy to do some reconnaissance over our base here. Call me delusional or whatever but I have a hunch of what her true mission was besides defending Italica from invading forces."

"I see. Well for now just keep an eye on her and if she does, well you know what to do. But I just hope it doesn't come down to that."

"Me too. Thanks sir."

Alcatraz went back to his office and saw some paperwork he has to fill up. As he was working on signing those papers, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said the Alcatraz.

The door opened and there he saw Mori with Pinya and Bozes.

"Sir. Where are their quarters?" asked Mori.

"Oh...that. Let me take care of it while you may resume whatever duties you have to accomplish."

"Yes sir. Understood."

Alcatraz got up from his seat while Mori left the his office. Pinya and Bozes saw the uniform he wore which was the same thing that the general wore during their initial meeting in the small meeting room except it was black. The general wore lavender with a black outlining along with gold trimmings on their uniform. Before he could show them where they are going to spend the next night, Alcatraz got pulled over by one of the officers reminding him about the paperwork he has to fulfill. Alcatraz told him that he'll be able to finish it before his team leaves in two days.

"Sorry about that ladies. Those officers had to remind me about the paperwork deadline before we leave in the next two days." Alcatraz said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It is alright Sir Cobalt. By the way, does your uniform bear any significance towards the rank you attain?" said Bozes.

"It does. The color of our uniform determines the rank of the soldier. Green is associated with Privates and Lance Corporals. Brown uniforms are sergeants, gray uniforms are lieutenants, and captains wear black. Following so far?" asked Alcatraz.

"We are." replied Pinya.

"Majors wear red, colonels wear white uniform, and generals wear lavender uniforms. All government leaders, however, wears carolina blue uniforms. The Ministers wear maroon, while the president wears gold."

"I thought that they would wear purple uniforms since that signifies royalty?" asked Pinya.

"Well that is true but the Senate prefers to wear carolina blue uniforms than purple."

"Interestingly strange but nonetheless we are really intrigued by the way your uniforms are made. Whenever you wear it, it feels as if you radiate authority and power."

"Really? Didn't think about it since they are just formal dress uniforms. But I'm not going to change your opinion about it."

Alcatraz then found an empty quarter for the two of the women. He opened the room and showed it to them.

"It may not be spacious as your bedroom but it is spacious enough to suit your needs. Is this fine?" said Alcatraz.

"This will be fine. In fact this will suit our needs just fine."

"Alright then. Just remember, that if you need anything, my barracks are just next to mine."

"Thank you Sir Cobalt. We will keep that in mind."

"Alright then. I have to go back to my office and do some paperwork. Rest up okay?"

"Yes. Thank you Sir Cobalt." said Bozes.

The captain went back to his office and continued where he left off in his paperwork. After that, he went back to his barracks and slept for the night.

Timeskip...

So the captain grabbed his duffel bag while he was dressed in his formal military uniform. Accompanying him are Mori, Takeo, and Ryuma. As they waited for Bozes and Pinya to get ready, it seems that Rory, Lelei, and Tuka wanted to come in too. Tuka was dressed in a jacket, scarf around her neck, a hat on her head, faded blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Lelei and Rory wore their normal clothes.

"Why is it that I have to wrap my relic in bandages?!" yelled Rory.

"Sorry but there are rules to uphold there on the other side of the gate. Can't have you show those people your weapon and have you arrested. Deal with it." said Mori.

The two kept arguing back and forth until Rory relented. Alcatraz checked his digital watch and saw that the time is already 9:10 A.M. Could they be running late or trying to figure out what stuff they might need for the trip? Well only way to figure out is if he would ask a question or something.

"Sorry about that Alcatraz. I had to convince them that they'll be provided with as much when they are there in Japan." said Kasai.

"Oh no problem." Alcatraz saw Kasai hold an envelope in his hands.

"Before you go, here's the money that you'll probably want to have when you go vacation there in Japan. Don't rush things and enjoy. I know you haven't been to Japan so its good to have some experience of the culture and the food."

"Oh I will. I love Japanese food and I always eat it in my house because its not only healthy but delicious."

"Well then you better get going. I highly doubt that those representatives are the most patient type of people in the UDF."

"I know. See you later Kasai."

Out in the open are two nice cars and Alcatraz automatically knew that these are Lamborghini. What's surprising is that they somehow found his car. His car is a four-seater Murcielago. (Hey I know that it ain't a four seater but deal with it! This is a work of fiction okay? We can let our creative minds do the art for us!)

The other one is a Lamborghini Urus mini van. Alcatraz opened up his car thanks to the guards bringing his keys in. Once he got it opened, he asked if there is anybody that would like to hop in his car. It seems that Lelei, Pinya, and Bozes wanted to ride with him so he let them. The rest were in the van.

"Alright ladies. Time for you to see good old Japan. The Land of the Rising Sun." said Alcatraz.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

A/N: welcome back to another chapter of this fnafic. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _Previously..._

The two kept arguing back and forth until Rory relented. Alcatraz checked his digital watch and saw that the time is already 9:10 A.M. Could they be running late or trying to figure out what stuff they might need for the trip? Well only way to figure out is if he would ask a question or something.

"Sorry about that Alcatraz. I had to convince them that they'll be provided with as much when they are there in Japan." said Kasai.

"Oh no problem." Alcatraz saw Kasai hold an envelope in his hands.

"Before you go, here's the money that you'll probably want to have when you go vacation there in Japan. Don't rush things and enjoy. I know you haven't been to Japan so its good to have some experience of the culture and the food."

"Oh I will. I love Japanese food and I always eat it in my house because its not only healthy but delicious."

"Well then you better get going. I highly doubt that those representatives are the most patient type of people in the UDF."

"I know. See you later Kasai."

Out in the open are two nice cars and Alcatraz automatically knew that these are Lamborghini. What's surprising is that they somehow found his car. His car is a four-seater Murcielago. (Hey I know that it ain't a four seater but deal with it! This is a work of fiction okay? We can let our creative minds do the art for us!)

The other one is a Lamborghini Urus mini van. Alcatraz opened up his car thanks to the guards bringing his keys in. Once he got it opened, he asked if there is anybody that would like to hop in his car. It seems that Lelei, Pinya, and Bozes wanted to ride with him so he let them. The rest were in the van.

"Alright ladies. Time for you to see good old Japan. The Land of the Rising Sun." said Alcatraz.

 _Present..._

As the two vehicles crossed over the Gate, the occupants were amazed at the sky scrappers and buildings around the town. Of course Alcatraz wasn't really surprised one bit since he was used to living in the city back in the states.

Alcatraz stepped on the brakes when the lead vehicle stopped at the check point. Once they looked at the ID's of the soldiers, they allowed them to leave the checkpoint. As he was driving, Lelei was impressed at how the ride was. Way smoother than the Jeeps that she would always ride in.

"Sir Cobalt. What type of carts are these?" asked Bozes.

"Oh these? They are called cars. This is basically the method of transportation that thrives here in Japan and other countries." said Alcatraz.

"I see...and the ride is way smoother than the ones in of those carts called 'jeeps'." said Bozes.

When they stopped on a red light, Alcatraz took out a wire from the compartment, placed the jack in his mobile phone, and turned on the radio. Alcatraz decided to play some jazz music since that is his favorite type of music ever in the music world.

"Sit back, relax, and enjoy the feeling of jazz music."

"Jazz music?" asked Lelei in her monotone voice.

"Yup. You'll like it real soon." said Alcatraz.

It seems that one of his favorite songs, "Sunshine at Night" by Ty Pursglove, was on. The passengers stayed silent as they heard the strange piece of music play in this vehicle that they were in. They were amazed at the beats and tempo of the song. As the music ended, Alcatraz parked his car near a clothing store and closed the engine.

As the whole company went in, Alcatraz asked one of the clerks in perfect Japanese,

"Can you help them get some suits that would fit perfectly for them?"

"Sure thing sir." said the clerk.

So Alcatraz just searched through his phone and decided to check up on the latest news happening around the world. He saw nothing new so he just decided to stream the web for some interesting articles to read. He stumbled upon some interesting ones so he decided to read them. When they were finished picking out their formal wear, Alcatraz paid for it and they went back into the car. He checked the time to see if they are falling behind. His watch says 12:00. It seems as though time slowed down for them when they were in the store as the appointed time to be there was around 3:00 PM.

When they were getting inside the car, Alcatraz told Mori to take the Lelei, Bozes, and Pinya since he he has to drive towards the appointed building to where the Generals and Ministers from the UDF are located. Understanding this, Mori then told the group to make some room as there are going to be having some new passengers riding along with them.

Alcatraz went towards the UDF Conference Building and saw the security gates. Showing his ID, the guards allowed him to enter through. Finding a parking lot, Alcatraz walked to the building in no hurry. As he entered inside, it was basically the same procedure over and over again. He grabbed a free elevator and pressed the 24th floor. Once he did that, the doors closed. The elevator bobbed up and down a bit then it went fully up.

Arriving at the assigned floor, he exited the elevator and looked for the big conference room. He saw two guards at either side of the door looking out in the hallway. Showing his ID, the guards opened up the door allowing him to enter. Thanking them, Alcatraz saw the UDF Minister and Generals of the Union Defense Forces.

"Welcome Captain Alcatraz Cobalt." said the general as he extended his hand out to him.

"Hello sir. Nice to meet you." Alcatraz clasped his hand with him and shook his hand.

"Greetings Captain." said a Japanese UDF Representative.

"Greetings ma'am. I am not late am I?" said Alcatraz as he shook her hand as well.

"Not really. In fact, you are just a bit too early but that is alright. So do you have the reports of anything related towards the other world of the Gate dimension?"

"Yes ma'am. They are right here in this briefcase."

Alcatraz showed her the brief case and it contained all the reports from different units and officers. The UDF representative nodded her head and he closed the briefcase. As he did that, he was quite shocked to see Colonel Kasai wearing his white dress uniform here.

Getting to a private area while the others were conversing, he then approached the colonel.

"Yo colonel. Just what are you doing here?" said Alcatraz.

"Well I decided to come here since they needed another officer. Plus all of the officers are out doing missions so I had my subordinate officer take over operations while I'm away." said Kasai.

"Never mind then. So I take we have to wait for another minute or so before the whole meeting starts here or something?" said Alcatraz.

"Yup. Plus I believe that we will be going to the News Conference room as they are going to broadcast this to the public."

"Oh great. I have to make an ass out of myself."

"Well you are just going to be a decoration on the background. It's more like the Ministers of Defense

and Treasury are the one speaking."

"Really...well it seems that the meeting is about to start. Better get ready then."

So Alcatraz and Kasai took there seats as the whole room got filled up with generals from each unit and the two Ministers. The whole talk kept on going until Alcatraz and Kasai were to speak about their recent findings pertaining to the other world. As Alcatraz and Kasai gave their reports to the generals about the recent events happening in the other world, the whole room went into some whispers. They were even surprised that the Empress along with her representative is here in Japan. Then one of the generals asked,

"So where is the Empress right now?"

"She is having some negotiations with the Senators sir." said Alcatraz.

"Interesting. Let's just hope that they sort this out real well." said the general.  
"Yes sir."

The meeting dragged on a bit more till the Minister of Defense adjourned the meeting. Now they have to present themselves in the News Conference room as Kasai told him. The moment they were in, cameras flashed around the area as they took photos of the group. Once everything settled down, the Ministers of Defense and Treasury spoke for quite a while until the whole event was over.

Alcatraz bid Kasai a farewell and he met up with the rest of company.

"So how were the negotiations?" asked Alcatraz.

"Pretty good. The Empress along with the Senators agreed to let the prisoners free and we were able to have some good relations going on after that initial contact." Mori told the captain.

"I could tell. Now then...shall we get moving to our little vacation?" asked Alcatraz.

"Sure thing. Wanna go back to our apartments get this sorted out before we could go in and hit the onsen sir?"

"Sure. Let's go."

The whole company went back to the apartments to get themselves situated out. Once that was over, Alcatraz and co went towards the hot springs and they were really loving it. The men were over at the men's side while the women were over at the women's side.

"So captain. How was that meeting?" asked Mori.

"Really long. Dunno why I even have to do that. It is really a pain in the ass. The Ministers kept on going on and on and its really pissing me off when they do that. It really does get on my nerves." said Alcatraz.

"Did they say anything about the reports?" asked Takeo.

"I gave it to them and they weren't disappointed nor surprised. They just took it and they moved on. Guess we haven't been getting some action ever since besides a few mini battles with those bots."

"That is true." said Ryuma.

"I have a hunch that we might be expecting more of the Zorgans in future missions once we get back from our one week vacation." said Takeo.

"That we can agree on."

"Did they say anything about the budget or anything?" asked Mori.

"We are alright so far. Haven't gotten any financial problems yet. The Ministry of Defense said that they are going to introduce some new weapons towards our arsenal."

"Really?" this surprised Takeo.

"I heard that they are going to test out some sort of sniper rifle, an LMG, and also introducing some new armor."

"Huh...these techs are going to have some fun these next few days. No doubt that they are probably going to do some new simulations with these new types of armor." said Ryuma.

Alcatraz nodded.

"But for now, let's just enjoy the vacation while it still lasts. I'd rather not think about military stuff right now." said Alcatraz.

"Right right. Its a once in a lifetime opportunity here so we might as well take it easy." said Mori making the others agree.

Once their onsen trip is over, they returned back to the apartments to where they temporarily lived in. During that week, they went sight seeing and got some souvenirs along the way. Of course Lelei, Tuka, Rory, Bozes, and Pinya marveled at the sites that Japan had to offer. Alcatraz took some photos of their vacation and decided to keep it as a keep sake.

A week later after their vacation...

"All good things must come to an end though. It seems that a week's vacation went by really slow. Not to say that I didn't enjoy it." Ryuma said to the crowd.

"Yeah. Time to get back to the old regiment of having to wake up early and doing some military stuff. I really hate that you know."

"Me too. Me too." Takeo said to him.

"Got your gear ready?" asked Mori.

"Yeah. What about you?" asked Takeo.

"Yeah. Same here. Ready?"

"Sure."

So the whole company went back to the gate dimension as they were picked up by some soldiers from a unit. As they all hopped in the jeeps, Alcatraz made a note to himself that he has to go to the armory and get his armor.

As they passed through security and all that jazz, they immediately went towards the Gate. When they reached the security checkpoint, all of the company left their vehicles except for Empress Pinya and Bozes.

"Sir. We're going to escort the Empress and her representative back to Italica. You don't need to worry about it okay?"

"Roger that. I trust that you would escort her safely back there." said Alcatraz.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine."

The jeep with Bozes and Pinya left the base and the rest of the company went back to their barracks. Alcatraz placed his duffel bag in his barracks and went towards the armory. He went towards one of the techs and told him,

"Captain Alcatraz Cobalt. Recon Team 6 Leader. I'm here to pick up my armor."

"Right this way sir."

Following the tech lead and saw his new armor in pristine condition. They really did a good job on keeping it clean and tidy. Alcatraz picked up the armor and left. Once he reached to his barracks, he took a good look at the armor.

The helmet design is quite different. It has a rather peculiar shape to it and quite frankly when he saw the way it was designed, he could definitely see the way it would fit in the armor. (I posted that link at the top so that you will see the way it is designed. Plus when I saw the design, I thought to myself that it does fit well with the armor I have in mind. Go to google and type "futuristic armor helmet" on the search bar. It is the helmet with the black, red frame color along with the glass visor that looks like the ODST.)

Also the exoskeleton doesn't seem to have that little backpack. Instead they took it out and installed it on the arms and legs. Pretty neat. The kama was the same thing and the shoes were replaced with what appears to be flat shoes. (like the ones in the clone armor). The calf armor was also defined a little bit more with a curve placed to it. (I just used ARF Commander Beast's calf armor from deviantart).

Alcatraz hanged the armor up and started to head back towards the office to do some more paperwork. It was quite a huge stack to say and he'd rather face the Zorgan Army than take on this much paperwork. Alcatraz thought these guys would take care of it when officers like him or Kasai are away. Guess not.

As Alcatraz finished up his paperwork, one of the officers told him that he has to get his team geared up as they have a new assignment. The captain nodded and moved towards his barracks. Donning his gear on, he went to out to meet the rest of the team. To his surprise, there were only five members left in the team.

"Uh...Yosuke. Where are the others? All I see are Allen, Orlando, Ryuma, Takeo and Mori." Alcatraz asked him.

"Oh right. I forgot to tell you that some of our members have been transferred to the special ops unit. We're all that's left." said Yosuke.

"Huh...Interesting."

"Oh and also Ryuma is promoted to Gunnery Sergeant so he'll be the fourth officer in charge of our little squadron."

"Well whatever works that's fine by me. Let's roll out."

"Roger that."

The whole squadron got into the Pelican dropship since they were waiting for the team to get there. The whole recon team decided to gear up at the dropship since it's way easier to do it there. Plus they have a weapon's rack there so that saved me the trouble of getting weapons from the armory. I sat down to listen to Kasai's debrief.

"You're next mission is to go towards the land of Iscandaria. This is one of those highly dangerous missions as there are heavy Zorgan activity going on. Numerous units along with some tanks. We tried to establish contact with Damien Gorland's unit there but they have gone dark after they entered into the land. Luckily we have a fireteam dispatched out there at the borders of the country and that is where you will meet them. They are tagged as Fireteam Charlie. Once you land, contact them and they'll lead you towards them. If there are other objectives that you need to follow, then do so. Let's get our men out there alive."

Alcatraz placed the MRT aside and pressed the release button. Above them came down a weapon's rack so they decided to go ahead and arm themselves. Alcatraz grabbed his M23A1 rifle and slipped in the tibana cartridge inside the rifle. Once he snapped it shut, he grabbed some more cartridges just in case he would have to reload some more. After he placed the cartridges inside the rectangular holders inside big pouch of the utility belt, the captain went on to grab the M319 Grenade Launcher. He grabbed about 10 grenade rounds of the weapon. He loaded the first 2 in there while the other ten are in the big pouch.

"You ready boys?" Alcatraz asked them.

"Roger that. I'm gonna try this little bad boy out for size." Orlando slapped the sniper rifle with an energy clip. (Based it off from the Halo Sniper Rifle).

"You sure about that? I mean you are getting yourself pretty excited on the range back there and I thought that you would nearly kill us all." said Yosuke.

"I was destined to be a designated marksman." said Orlando.

"Sure whatever. Just don't get in my way when I blast some tanks out there in the open battlefield." said Mori.

"Yeah. I'll pop some plasma up your ass Mori." retorted Orlando.

"Leave your argument for later. Right now, we are on a mission and a highly dangerous one." said Alcatraz.

The plane hovered to ground level and the squad took off from it. Alcatraz contacted the fireteam.

"Fireteam Charlie. This is Ghost 5-1. Requesting coordinates to your position over." said Alcatraz.

"Roger that. Sending them now."

"Many thanks Charlie Team. Meet you on the far side."

"Get your AR systems online right now."

"Roger that."

So the team pressed their helmets together and the AR system went on right now. Alcatraz followed the mini map to where the fireteam is. As they moved on, they encountered a patrol of Zorgans out there.

"Activate your cloaks on. Rather let them pass for now. If we pull of one shot, its going to be a hornet's nest out there."

The squad stayed put. Once the convoy passed them, the whole squad got up and pressed on. They kept their cloaks activated until they spotted Fireteam Charlie.

"Disperse your camo." Alcatraz ordered.

The team dispersed their camo and they were met with Fireteam Charlie. The fireteam troops had red markings marked into their armor. As they saw them, the leader of the squad told them in English about what they have observed by far while waiting for them.

"I see. Anything else we need to know about the status of the country? Because we just passed a patrol on our way here to meet you guys." said Alcatraz.

"The last thing I got is that the country is in deep shit. We'll have to set up explosives around the mountainous regions out here. After all, we are in a middle of a fuckin' hotspot here. Once we trigger the explosives, we can easily disrupt the communications from those bots, get in and take out the remainder of them." said the Fireteam Charlie leader.

"You sure about this?" asked Alcatraz.

"Use your camo to bypass these guys."

"Alright then."

So the whole team started to rig up the rocks with bombs. Once they got that finished, they immediately stood back a great distance with their camos on.

"Who has the clicker?" asked Alcatraz.

"I have it sir." said Orlando.

"Hit it." said the Fireteam leader.

"Roger that."

Orlando did his thing and the whole entire place blew up like a fireworks display out on the Fourth of July.

"Now that my friends is what you would call a Fourth of July celebration!" yelled Allen.

"Amen. Now let's get moving. I doubt those guys are going to stay there for that long." said Alcatraz.

The two squads moved up towards Iscandaria and they met up with no resistance whatsoever. This made the job easier as time is of the essence. As they kept on moving, they reached the city gates. Alcatraz spotted some Grunts guarding the gates out there. Also a force shield is surrounding the entire region so they have to be careful on how they will approach this.

"It looks like they sent some Commandos out there as they knew that Grunts are the easiest to take out. Be careful as well. There is a sniper hidden in the trees out there." said the fireteam leader.

"What I'm more concerned is that we have to knock out a force shield from their positions. Where could it be possibly be?" said Alcatraz.

"Found it captain. There are three of those. One at the north, the other two at the southeast and the southwest. Like a triangle." said Mori.

"Alright. I'll send three of my men to disarm those force shields while the rest of you guys circle around the perimeter to ambush the area."

"Roger that. Let's go."

So the rest of the squad spread out around the ledges of the cliff as the three man team went down and started to disarm the force shield projectors. As they dislodged the projectors, the force shield lines have been dispersed. Once they returned back the team raised their rifles at the ready.

"Do it." ordered the Fireteam Charlie.

"Let them have it!" Alcatraz ordered the whole team.

The whole battlefield just erupted in a hail of gunfire. It was the perfect ambush as the Zorgans were completely caught off guard. But as they were destroying them, more reinforcements came around the corner. It seems that more Commandos went out there and started to fire back at them. Alcatraz kept on taking out more of them.

"There's too many of them! We're – arrggh!" one of the fireteam members got shot three times, two on the torso and one at the head.

"Oh shit! I'm hit!" another fireteam member went down.

"Crap!" a third member got hit.

Alcatraz saw three members killed already so he fired some more rounds at them taking out two targets at a time. The numbers dwindled down, they advanced towards the country and started to take out the remaining forces. However, as they arrived at the gates, the fireteam leader got shot and killed instantly. Another shot came close towards Alcatraz's position and he realized that the sniper hasn't been shot down to pieces yet.

"Orlando! Got a bead on that sniper?" said Mori.

"I got it! Don't worry about a single thing!"

Orlando fired the sniper rifle and the enemy sniper stopped firing. Alcatraz decided to go the other direction so that they wouldn't get shot from the front. The entire team followed Alcatraz's movement and spotted a sewer system. Knowing that they'll be losing some time to go around, the whole entire team went towards the sewer system. Takeo stood behind them as the rest of the squad filed in one by one. Once they were in, Takeo slid the hatch closed and followed with the rest of the troops. As they kept on going underneath the tunnels, Alcatraz pulled up his AR system. Apparently in order to go where the Damien's unit is, they have to go towards the east side of the tunnels system. Marking the place the Alcatraz and the squad moved on.

As they arrived at the place, Alcatraz opened up his magnestics optic in his helmet. He scanned around 6 Zorgan Commandos guarding some prisoners out there. Alcatraz loaded a new tibana cartridge and told the troops,

"When I bust this open, everybody get out okay?"

They all nodded.

"Alright."

Alcatraz knocked the hatch open and the rest of his unit caved in. When Alcatraz got up there, all of the bots that guarded the area were destroyed. Alcatraz then shot some rounds towards the shield prison that held the soldiers in there. As they came out, Alcatraz asked them,

"Where is Damien?"

"He's held up in the royal palace just a block away from our position."

"Is this all that's left?" asked Alcatraz.

"Yes sir. The rest our squad got killed during the firefight."

"Well time for a little payback ne? Alright listen up squad, the rest of you stay here with the others while I go with Allen and Ryuma. If there are any other prison cells that needed to be busted then do it. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright then. Let's move it!"

So Alcatraz, Ryuma, and Allen moved towards the palace grounds which was pretty much crawling with hostile Zorgans out there. The trio decided to give them a little welcoming so they started firing their weapons at them. Allen fired some rounds with his LMG towards the enemy while Alcatraz gave some suppressing fire. They were able to take them down without a problem.

Once they were finished with their battle, they reached towards the palace and paved their way through the palace grounds. Fortunately, Allen found Damien and some people with him. He assumes that they are probably the royal family and their retainers or something like that.

"Watch out!" yelled Damien.

Alcatraz whirled around and saw a Commando ready to hack him with that vibrosword. He fired a few shots to distract it and backed away before taking it down.

"Thanks Damien. You have my back."

"No problem. So your squad must have been sent here by Kasai to rescue us eh?"

"Well a fireteam was supposed to take you out of here but they were killed during the firefight outside the country outskirts. We faced a lot of Commandos and Grunts outside. But the rest of my squad is here." said Alcatraz.

"Any support is fine. Thanks again. By the way, I haven't caught your name yet."

"Name is Alcatraz Cobalt. Captain of Recon Team 5."

"You're that young private that saved Manhattan eh? You know I really want to meet you here. You know we need some guys like you in the military. Especially in these tough situations. But I digress. I was sent here to make some negotiations between Japan and the Iscandarian Kingdom. Plus they have heard rumors about the UDF taking out the Flaming Dragon and the famous battle of Alnus Mountain."

"Oh that...my squad didn't really take out the Flaming Dragon but rather injured it. I wasn't there when that happened since I was training some recruits. This is just between you and me alright?" Alcatraz said quietly and Damien nodded.

"Right. Your secret is with me."

"So what do we do now?" asked Alcatraz.

"Finish up some negotiations. Plus you might want to take out that helmet of yours so that these Iscandarians wouldn't get scared of you. I believe that they may take you as a Zorgan."

"Right. Plus I need some fresh air. Sure the oxygen level is superb here but nothing beats some outside air."

As Alcatraz pulled out his helmet, the Iscandarian women really blushed at the sight of the man. Sure his armor may have obstructed his body but there is one thing that they were really intrigued about the man. They saw the somewhat long spiky black and gold hair giving it a rather bumble bee look to it. Plus he has that rugged look towards him which added his handsomeness. However, Damien noticed the looks that these women are giving him.

"Yo kid. It seems that there are some ladies here checkin' you out." said Damien.

"Really? Well most people really wanted to know if I dyed my hair or what not. But this is my natural hair color. I got it from my mom's side of the family."

"Huh. Interesting."

"Thanks."

So the negotiations started and Alcatraz stood there with Damien to overwatch the whole thing. As he watched the negotiations take place, he failed to notice a beautiful woman look at him with interest. She wore a revealing black harem outfit that shows off her tan toned figure, but exposed her toned but slender tan legs. Also she seems to have some gold accessories around her neck, underneath her chest, and around her hips. Her hair is a long dark brown red color while her eyes are bright red. Any man would definitely fall for her as she is the definition of an aesthetically wonderment of a goddess.

"I'll have to find a way to be with him. But I'm not going to rush this whole thing. After all what would the point if things speed up to fast? But then again, I have to make sure that my window of opportunity doesn't slip by. Fufufu this is going to be interesting indeed."

* * *

A/N: who is this mysterious woman that is looking at our main character with interest? Figure it out on the next chapter! Piece out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

A/N: welcome back to another chapter of this fnafic. I hope you enjoy.

Also sorry that I keep on redoing my first chapter folks. Its just that I just love the idea of humans vs aliens in war videos games like _Halo_ and _Crysis._ So sorry about that readers and viewers.

* * *

 _Previously..._

"Thanks Damien. You have my back."

"No problem. So your squad must have been sent here by Kasai to rescue us eh?"

"Well a fireteam was supposed to take you out of here but they were killed during the firefight outside the country outskirts. We faced a lot of Commandos and Grunts outside. But the rest of my squad is here." said Alcatraz.

"Any support is fine. Thanks again. By the way, I haven't caught your name yet."

"Name is Alcatraz Cobalt. Captain of Recon Team 5."

"You're that young private that saved Manhattan eh? You know I really want to meet you here. You know we need some guys like you in the military. Especially in these tough situations. But I digress. I was sent here to make some negotiations between Japan and the Iscandarian Kingdom. Plus they have heard rumors about the UDF taking out the Flaming Dragon and the famous battle of Alnus Mountain."

"Oh that...my squad didn't really take out the Flaming Dragon but rather injured it. I wasn't there when that happened since I was training some recruits. This is just between you and me alright?" Alcatraz said quietly and Damien nodded.

"Right. Your secret is with me."

"So what do we do now?" asked Alcatraz.

"Finish up some negotiations. Plus you might want to take out that helmet of yours so that these Iscandarians wouldn't get scared of you. I believe that they may take you as a Zorgan."

"Right. Plus I need some fresh air. Sure the oxygen level is superb here but nothing beats some outside air."

As Alcatraz pulled out his helmet, the Iscandarian women really blushed at the sight of the man. Sure his armor may have obstructed his body but there is one thing that they were really intrigued about the man. They saw the somewhat long spiky black and gold hair giving it a rather bumble bee look to it. Plus he has that rugged look towards him which added his handsomeness. However, Damien noticed the looks that these women are giving him.

"Yo kid. It seems that there are some ladies here checkin' you out." said Damien.

"Really? Well most people really wanted to know if I dyed my hair or what not. But this is my natural hair color. I got it from my mom's side of the family."

"Huh. Interesting."

"Thanks."

So the negotiations started and Alcatraz stood there with Damien to overwatch the whole thing. As he watched the negotiations take place, he failed to notice a beautiful woman look at him with interest. She wore a revealing black harem outfit that shows off her tan toned figure, but exposed her toned but slender tan legs. Also she seems to have some gold accessories around her neck, underneath her chest, and around her hips. Her hair is a long dark brown red color while her eyes are bright red. Any man would definitely fall for her as she is the definition of an aesthetically wonderment of a goddess.

"I'll have to find a way to be with him. But I'm not going to rush this whole thing. After all what would the point if things speed up to fast? But then again, I have to make sure that my window of opportunity doesn't slip by. Fufufu this is going to be interesting indeed."

 _Present..._

After the whole negotiations were over, Alcatraz slid his helmet back on and met up with the rest of the squad. As he saw the squad getting some thanks and praises for their heroic efforts of taking back Iscandaria, he saw a fine woman out there. Her hair had a dark brown red hair color and she was wearing a black harem outfit. Also he noticed the golden jewels around her figure as well. The surprising thing was that she was approached by her. Now that is something that doesn't happen very often.

"May I help you ma'am?" asked Alcatraz.

"Please do. But may we talk for a minute somewhere in private?" said the woman.

"Umm...sure?" Alcatraz can tell that she has something going on here.

"You sound very hesitant but don't worry. I'll make sure that it is worth your time."

"Well before we can do that, I have to contact some transportation to get my troops out of here. Just stay put okay?"

The captain tapped onto his comms and contacted Baseplate.

"Baseplate this is Ghost 5-1. Requesting pick up for the team over."

"Ghost 5-1 this is Baseplate. The pelicans are not available at this time since they are going to have to place some new installments in it. You'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Really!?" asked Alcatraz.

"The Pelicans are undergoing some renovations so they aren't going to be of use for the meantime. The techs are doing some tests to see if these new improvements will help out our troops so for the meantime, you'll have to wait."

"Roger Baseplate. Ghost 5-1 out."

Alcatraz sighed. Why would these techs do these things right now even during on missions like these ones? But I guess they were busy enhancing the armor and the weapons so he wouldn't really blame them for that one. After all they needed to have some tests done before they can even move on to the next major one.

Turning to the woman he asked said to her,

"You said that you needed some help am I right?"

"Indeed."

"Alright then. I'll help you out. Transportation wouldn't be here tomorrow so whatever favor you want to have done better tell me now. I'd rather have this done and over with."

"Well in that case then follow me."

"But before we go, what's your name?"

"Neyla." said the woman named Neyla.

"Alright then. I'll grab two guys with me to do this."

"Oh but one man would be enough. Considering the strange weapon you have and the strange magic abilities you possess, I doubt that these men would be any match to you."

"It is not called magic. It is called military skills. Anyways, I have to tell my squad about the status of the transportation before we do this favor of yours."

Neyla giggles at Alcatraz's annoyed voice but nonetheless she agreed to his request. The young captain went towards his squad mates and told them about the transportation situation and that he has some sort of request to fulfill. The soldiers nodded and they also said that the civilians asked them to help them with some favors around the town. This caught Alcatraz a bit off guard but nonetheless understood.

When he met up with Neyla, she led him through the city of the town and towards one of the plates that looked like it would lead to an underground pathway or tunnel.

"So what are doing anyways?" asked Alcatraz.

"I have heard rumors from some rather interesting people saying that an underground slave trade and prostitution that thrives there. So I wanted to get rid of it. But knowing a lone woman going by herself is rather quite scary to say the least. I was about to make my move until I have heard some of the citizens spreading rumors that strange men clad in strange armor are here in our dimension."

Alcatraz sighed at this.

"Well now that you know about our strength. Just get the hatch open so that we can do this mission."

"Oh but you are no fun at all~." Neyla pouted at Alcatraz cutely. However, that didn't really phase him that much.

"Yes yes I know. Look can we just get this done and over with. I probably bet you that we don't have all day to sit around and wait."

So Neyla opened the hatch. When she opened the hatch, he saw metal bars down there that resembled a ladder. Neyla went down first with Alcatraz following suit only he turned on the grappling usage allowing him to go around the walls of the underground. As the two reached ground level, he turned off all comms as he would be going dark. This was probably the only time that he wouldn't tell his other squadmates that he isn't going to contact them for next two hours or however long he would be down there.

Turning on his nightvision, (I decided to use the VISR mode from Halo 3 ODST) he could definitely see three guards around the area. He might as well do something about it. Slugging his weapon at his back, he gave the signal to be quiet as he is going to take them out. Alcatraz activated his camouflage on and this surprised Neyla. She didn't know that he could turn himself into an invisible person. But she nonetheless nodded. Grabbing his machete, he carefully crept up behind one of the guards. Alcatraz slit his throat and tossed him at the still moving waters.

When he tossed the body of the dead guard, two more were alerted to the noise of the splashing sound.

"What was that?!" yelled one of the guards.

"I don't know! But the strange thing is that Grilgo is already killed!" said the other.

"Impossible. There's no way that can happen." said the first guard.

"I found the body. Plus it seems that somebody slit his throat." said the second one.

Unfortunately the first guard spotted Neyla and started to approach her. But Alcatraz placed a hand on his shoulder. The guard whipped around and saw nothing. The guard just turned back to Neyla but he couldn't move an inch. Then all of a sudden, he felt something stab his chest. Looking down, he saw his chest letting out blood and he fell down dead. The invisible Alcatraz retracted the machete blade and threw it at the other one dead center at the heart killing him instantly.

Once he finished killing those two guards, he grabbed his machete and flicked the blood at the wall painting it red. After that, he dispersed his camo and placed the machete back to its scabbard.

"Sorry about that display. Didn't mean to scare you out or whatever."

"It's fine. I've grown to become numb about it. After all I have to that when I escaped my captors." said Neyla.

Alcatraz didn't say anything. He knows that there are some things in the past that people would rather not talk about so he didn't even bother to ask him about it. The two continued to move forward without saying a word. When they reached towards the objective, he saw a metallic door along with two guards out there. Alcatraz donned his camouflage back up and did the same thing with the two guards. He slit the first one and did the same thing towards the other with such swiftness. Once he threw the two guards on the water, he placed a charge on the door.

"Stand beside me. This is going to blow up and I'd rather not have you injured. Trust me on this."

"A-alright then."

Alcatraz waited for five seconds and the metallic door busted open. The whole room was in constant disarray so he took the opportunity to take them out using his rifle. As he took them out with dead accuracy, he spotted the ring leader of this trade. He then aimed it at him and the leader was really dumbfounded by how he was able to take out so many where he is in fact only a soldier. When Alcatraz looked at him he knew that he has him cornered. There could be no way that he can escape from his eyes alone.

"W-what type of magic is this?!"

"Jigs up. Let these girls run free."

"Let them run free? You must be delusional if you think that you can easily tell me what to do commoner. They are under my jurisdiction and you have no right to interfere around my business!" yelled the leader.

Alcatraz just shook his head and sighed sadly at the man.

"Have you ever heard of us? Because it seems that you haven't really been on to the latest news."

The man looked at the armor and when he saw the UDF symbol on him he was wide eyed. They are here and he wasn't informed about it?! Alcatraz noticed that he spotted his UDF insignia and he grinned behind his helmet.

"So you noticed? Under UDF jurisdiction, we can interfere in any business that deals with selling prisoners as slaves. Now then since you have been doing that, I have the right to do as I please with this."

"Curse you!"

"More like you should curse yourself for not finding out the latest news about us. Your fault not mine."

Alcatraz shot the man right at the head killing him instantly. When he was done doing that, he said in Russian,

"Гниль в аду осел (Rot in hell jackass)."

"W-what did he say?" asked one of the girls.

"I don't know. It must be a UDF standard language or something." said Neyla.

"Alright then. Let's get you guys out of here. After all you probably don't want to be around and smell death hanging around the air." said Alcatraz.

So Neyla told them to follow Alcatraz and they did. As they were getting out of the tunnel, Alcatraz spotted around ten guards coming after them. Alcatraz quickly reloaded another round of tibana cartridge into his gun and fired at the guards. Once the guards were dispatched, the group continued to move forward until they found the same hatchet that Neyla and Alcatraz entered in from the beginning.

"Alright start climbing up the ladder. I'll wait for you at the surface."

With that Alcatraz used his grappling ability and started to climb out of the underground network. As he reached the surface, the women came out one at a time until they were all out. Neyla sealed the hatch while Alcatraz polarized the glass on his helmet showing his face. Alcatraz saw his soldiers reach towards him and they too polarized the glass of their helmets. (Just like how the ODST Helmet polarizes in Halo 3 ODST. Look at the cut scenes whenever those guys talk.)

"Thank goodness you are alive! We were worried when we didn't hear you from our comms. You really like to scare us don't you?" said Yosuke.

"Well I was out there busting some rather shady business and well here's the results of doing that." said Alcatraz.

"I could tell."

"Well anyways, the question is what are we going to do about them?" asked Orlando.

"That's what I'm trying to think." Alcatraz groaned and could immediately feel the incoming headache alright.

"Well actually while you were away, we were able to set up a trading post and living space for the people next to our base. We can place them there and they can restart their lives with a bright future ahead of them or something like that."

"But what about the costs? I could easily tell that this type of movement will prove costly to us at some point in time."

"We got that covered captain. You can just relax a bit and chill. You need to live a little from time to time captain. Makes sure that you don't get hypertension during service."

Alcatraz sighed but he nonetheless nodded. At least that is out of his back and mind for now. As the day went by, things were getting back to normal bit by bit. The rest of Recon Team 5 and Damien's unit helped the civilians out with their favors before the whole country is enveloped by nightfall.

The rest of Recon Team 5 along with Damien's unit pitched some tents. Alcatraz grabbed his little notepad that he hides in his armor compartment and started to write his parents back home a letter. This is what he wrote:

 _ **Dear Ma and Pops,**_

 _ **How's everything going back there in Chicago? The weather getting chilly? If you are asking how I was doing here, you could say I was practically busy doing some military stuff that I would know would bore you guys. It ranges from doing paperwork to training recruits to going out on missions to bringing some refugees to our base to helping them learn our ways. It's quite taxing on my part to say the most. Of course as an officer in the army, I have to make sure that I uphold my duties as such.**_

 _ **However, there is one thing that I would rather say here on paper than through my mouth. I want to return back home. I really miss you guys and with the way things are right now, I don't get a break. Luckily I was able to get a one week vacation back in Japan but that was because I had to deal with the politics side to things which are such a pain in the ass. Sorry for writing that there but you would definitely know where I am going with that tone of voice. That week felt like three days had gone by. I really don't want to be in the army for the rest of my life because I want to go back to civilian life and enjoy some experiences that normal civilians do.**_

 _ **But I guess I can't really complain can I? This may be the least favorite job in the world but what can I do? Duty calls and I have to put my life on the line for my country. Also being in the army gives me a good salary to say so that is also a good thing. I know I sound like a whiner and a complainer but this is truly what I feel.**_

 _ **However, I do get to explore around this land and experience something way different than what I was used to back home. As you know this world that I am currently stationed in is a fantasy world. So far, I've met people that you would find in fairy tales in here. At first I thought that this might one of those dreams that I'm currently sleeping in but it doesn't seem to be a dream to me. Countless times I've rubbed my eyes thinking to myself that it was a dream. But truth be told, it was practically reality.**_

 _ **If you were here in my shoes, there is one thing that I find rather cute. The people's reactions towards us. In short, they have the expression of a kid going through a candy store. Now you may say that it is quite normal for them to have that since it is their first time seeing our technology but I can't get enough of it. I mean you would agree with me on that part am I right?**_

 _ **But anyways, here are my current thoughts and feelings that I write in this letter. Please send me an email if you can so that I can know what's the current status of the States and also how things are going there back home. As always, be safe and be happy for me.**_

 _ **-Love: Alcatraz Cobalt, your son.**_

As Alcatraz was finishing writing his letter, he decided to get up and enjoy the night sky. As he went out in his armor, he heard a rustling noise behind him. Wondering who that might be, he immediately turned his magnetics vision on. When he scanned the area, he saw four people hiding behind the bushes. He was at first curious as to who might be there but nonetheless he got himself ready. Luckily his assault rifle was outside his tent so he grabbed the weapon and scouted the forest.

"Whatever these guys want, they better come out. I'd rather not want to start a firefight out here in the middle of the night."

Alcatraz heard the same rustling noise again and this time, he was ready to pull the trigger. But just as he was about to do that, he heard some giggles out in the forest. Alcatraz really shook his head at this because that means that they are trying to play hard to catch. Well not this time. He went back to the camp site and decided to stay there since who knows what might happen to his squad.

"You are no fun you know?" commented a voice he somehow knew already.

"Neyla. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the palace or something?" said Alcatraz as he took off his helmet.

"The palace isn't where I lived in the first place. I used to live in a rather cramp dwelling. You see the reason why I was in the palace when you have driven out the invaders is for entertainment really. In Iscandaria, if you work in a brothel, then whenever there is a major feast or holiday, we are there as dancers and entertainers. And yes, I am a prostitute just like the other girls you saved today."

"But you know, I don't want to remain in a life where I just give my body to other men for their own pleasure. I too wanted to find a lover where I can settle down with and start a family. Even we want to feel loved."

"So you came here to me and ask if you along with two other women can come with me am I correct?"

"Correct!~" she sang happily.

Alcatraz groaned at this. Surely things can't be that worse?

"But do you mean what you just said earlier? For all I know you may be up to something that I may deem to be a threat on my life and to others. How can I know that you aren't lying?" said the young captain.

"Does it look like I am lying in the first place?" Neyla retorted.

Alcatraz studied her for a minute. As he looked at her in the eye, he couldn't find any evidence that she is lying.

"No." said Alcatraz.

"Then I stay true to my word. Come out girls. This man is rather interesting to "

As if on cue, Alcatraz spotted three women coming out behind the bushes. When he saw them, he was mesmerized by their beauty. The first one that he spotted is a gorgon. She is rather beautiful to say and boy does she wear the same clothes like Neyla only the color is green just like her hair color. Her eyes are rather nice to look at. She has cool blue eyes that match her pretty well. But this woman has skin as fine as alabaster.

The second woman was another beauty. Alcatraz could tell that she is human since she doesn't have those pointed ears that Tuka has. Navy blue hair that gives off the visage of the sea while her eyes are a shade of jade. She too also wears a harem dress like the other two women with the color difference only being maroon. She too also has alabaster skin. Like Neyla and the gorgon woman, she has a rather toned and buxom figure.

The third woman right off the bat is a cat person just like Persia. She has those cat ears just like Persia's however, her hair has that fire red color to it giving off the visage of flames. The elf has pale skin that would match equally to a princess's skin and it looked rather smooth to say. Her eyes are yellow in color and rather give off a cat like look to it which is rather cute by the way. The color of her harem dress is red.

"You can trust her word Alcatraz Cobalt. We know real well since we used to work in the same brothel after all." said the bunny woman.

"Alright then. Just as long as you don't do anything suspicious that's fine. Oh and by the way, I haven't gotten your names yet."

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Rose." said the green haired gorgon.

"Greetings! My name is Uliena!" said the identified cat woman.

"Nice to meet you Alcatraz Cobalt. My name is Nyx. Its is a pleasure to meet you." said the now identified navy blue haired woman.

"Alright then. For now come back to the outside gates tomorrow. There we are going to Alnus Base."

"Really? I have heard that not even the mighty Imperial Army can take over that fortress. Also I have heard that there are men clad in strange armor." said Uliena.

"That would be us. Look I'll tell you all about it during our ride to base. For now let's get some shut eyes for I am tired."

So the three women decided to go inside his tent and Alcatraz made some room in there. After that, they all went to sleep throughout the night.

Next day...

Alcatraz and his men gathered up their stuff and waited outside the gates. It seems that Damien and his unit left in their convoy since they left it around here in the country which was quite strange considering the fact that the Zorgans occupied the area briefly before they came here. However, he wasn't really in the mood to ask questions so he just let it go. Damien said that they are going to bring back their dead comrades with them so that they can be shipped off for burial.

As the rest of Recon Team 5 waited for their Pelican to pick them up, he saw Neyla, Uliena, Rose, and Nyx came to him. When he saw them, he was quite surprised that each of them carried a single brief case. They must have owned some possessions and probably gave away the rest.

"You girls ready?" Alcatraz asked the four.

"Indeed. Please take care of us." said Neyla while giving him a smile. Alcatraz couldn't help but smile back.

"Don't worry. I will."

"Hey that's not fair dammit! I wanted in the action too!" yelled Ryuma.

"Wait a minute Ryuma. I thought that the one of the Princesses of Iscandaria has taken a real liking to you or something?" said Orlando.

"Really?!" said a shocked Ryuma.

"Well it seems that she is already here." said Takeo.

Sure enough they turned their heads to see the princess of Iscandaria come to them. They all looked at her and were amazed that such a beauty of a woman is interested in Ryuma. She has long blonde hair with those matching yellow eyes. Also she seems to wear royal white robes which signified the status of her being a princess.

"Oh Princess Yena...what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the palace or something?" said Ryuma.

"My father arranged that I be living with you since you were the one that saved me from the traitorous ministers that were trying to kill me. For that I am grateful." said Yena as she looked at her savior with happiness evident in her eyes.

"So basically your old man wanted me to protect you at all times?" asked Ryuma.

"Yes. But I also want to know what the outside world looks like and also learn your culture Sir Ryuma."

"Well if that is the case, then come with us then."

Alcatraz could tell that Ryuma is happy that the Princess of Iscandaria is here with him along with the fact that she said that her father, who is the king, wanted him to protect her at all times.

"Alright then Ryuma. She is under your care but make sure that you don't do something that would end being a scandal. Last thing we need is to have the Iscandarian Army here knocking at our doors." said Yosuke.

"I know that! Plus it sounds like you guys don't trust me well enough!" yelled Ryuma.

"We're just making sure that you know what you are doing. After all, you don't see a princess come here and tell you that her father, who is the King mind you, arranged her to be with you so we are just making sure that you don't do anything stupid."

"Here's our ride!" yelled Allen.

The Pelican dropped down to lower level where they can easily climb on board. Once they are all on board, Alcatraz told them to lift them off. As they were on the plane, Alcatraz took his MRT out and decided to contact Kasai via hologram. Once Alcatraz established some contact with Kasai, he greeted the commanding officer.

"Kasai, this is Ghost 5-1 reporting."

"Ah welcome back Alcatraz. Hope your mission went well." said Kasai.

"Indeed sir. Only we lost Fireteam Charlie during the firefight. Damien already established negotiations with the Iscandarian Kingdom. Plus we have a rather special guest here with us coming to base."

"I'll have to make sure that Base greets the HVI with welcoming arms. But regardless about that, you have a new assignment coming up when you get back to base."

"Don't worry. You won't be deployed immediately."

"Thank goodness."

"But once you get everything settled in and all, we have to run some aquatic simulations. This assignment rather deals with the sea and you'll be the first ones to test out our usage of aquatic armor."

The whole room was surprised at this. Aquatic combat eh? And they are chosen to be the guinea pigs of this simulation. Sounds kinda fun actually.

"I see. So the techs are going to show us how to put this armor on and all that?" said Alcatraz.

"Indeed. If that is all then I'll see you on base."

"Roger that. Ghost 5-1 out."

Alcatraz closed the transmission and stowed the MRT away. The captain looked at his whole squad and he could tell that they are going to be having a rather fun time back in the simulations center.

"So we are going to be testing out those nice suits eh? I wonder what they looked like?" said Takeo.

"They are probably going to a similar design with the armor that we are using but with some fins, breathing tubes etc." said Alcatraz.

"I highly doubt that. Those techs are going to manufacture another design because they might 'confuse' our suits that we have on with those aquatic ones. That to me is a lame ass excuse. I mean you could obviously see that our suits don't have freaking tubes or fins sticking around it." said Orlando.

"We'll just have to tolerate them. I mean they are the ones that do all the testings, researches, assembly and the works. Not us. We are just there to put it on, do a simulation, then if we have any complaints the techs will have to tweek it. So you have to at least give them some slack." said Yosuke.

"Please LT. Don't give me that bullcrap. I know that you don't like the way they are handling things. You have to at least admit it." retorted Orlando.

"Techs? Simulation? Aquatic armor?" asked a confused Neyla.

"I'll just tell you the shorter version of what we are saying."

So Alcatraz told them from the way simulations work to the abilities that the suits have for the soldiers to the guns they wield which were infamous for driving out the Imperial Army to the vehicles. And of course, as Alcatraz wrote in his letter, they have the expression of a kid walking in through the candy store.

"I'll show you how they work. Just come to one of our training sessions and you can see what I am talking about." said Alcatraz with a smile making her blush. She just couldn't resist the way how is so dashingly handsome. Somehow he noticed that the young women who were with him fell asleep. They must have been exhausted when the ride started and he couldn't really blame them.

"But that is strange. Shouldn't the navy be doing this? I mean they are the ones that went through the simulations and all that. Plus we are only trained to be combat effective on ground, not by sea unless you are part of the Spec Ops unit. Then that is a different story over all." said Mori.

"You have to take into consideration about the navy's current position right now. The UDF Japanese Navy is currently dispersed in all places at once here in this Special Region. So I wouldn't be surprised if they are trying to find some available units that can do aquatic combat. Thus they train all infantry soldiers into running some aquatic combat simulations." Yosuke commented.

"Plus we are talking about a small fraction of the navy being deployed here. I would say ten percent at most. In UDF terms, we aren't even using up most of our naval fleet powers. Then you know what happens towards the rest of the ninety percent." said Allen.

"Sitting around docks just waiting for another naval fleet filled with Zorgans to come around and take them out. Honestly those metallic ships are just sitting ducks." said Alcatraz.

"In any case, we will have to go with what Kasai said in the transmission. After all we are a Recon Team so that means that we are the equivalent of the Special Ops unit here in the Special Region. I mean, with all of the missions we have been doing, haven't you noticed that these missions were like the ones that these Spec Ops go through?" said Yosuke.

"Now that you mentioned about it yeah that is true." said Alcatraz.

"I wonder when those Zorgans are going to give up? I mean they are a pain in the ass these past four invasions."

"You should know already that they aren't going to give up. They are trying to wipe the entire human population so we have to fight back as we can't let Earth fall. Its just like _Halo_ only we are dealing with robotic aliens rather than robots themselves. We just call them Bots because they look like robots but in fact they are aliens in advanced armor just like us. Their...how should I say this... black glob just camouflages so we mistaken them for robots to where in fact they are just aliens." Orlando commented while he was fiddling around with his MRT.

"We are practically fighting a war where we are dead men walking. Think about the casualties we sustained after that Fourth Invasion." said Allen.

"Numbers were more staggering than the third. We suffered around 20-40,000 casualties while the Zorgans suffered way more casualties than we do. Around 80,000. Luckily we were able to have the human population stay intact and experienced another baby boom." said Yosuke.

"The wonders of technology are so great you know?" remarked Allen.

After they were done talking, Yena and the others were shocked to hear that the UDF suffered that many casualties. It was really hard to believe that such a powerful military would have so much casualties. Are these so called "Zorgans" that dangerous? Nonetheless they enjoyed the silence of the ride. When everybody felt the Pelican land, Alcatraz gently woke up the girls before he got up from his seat.

"Alright ladies. Here's Alnus Base." Orlando said in a bored tone.

The girls were amazed at the sight that they were marveling at. They saw soldiers running around the area yelling out commands in a language that they don't know. Not only that but they saw vehicles that Alcatraz explained to them back in the dropship. They have never seen anything like this before at all.

"I'll report to Colonel Kasai about the mission and take care of the rest. You guys can do whatever you want."

"Sweet! Alrighty then. I'll have to give Yena a tour around the base. See ya!"

With that Ryuma grabbed Yena's delicate hand and left the squad. Alcatraz shook his head but he nonetheless got moving to Kasai's office. As he arrived there with his girls, Kasai was quite surprised at the amount of girls he brought over to his office. Kasai gave him an evil grin which meant it was time for some teasing.

"Didn't know you became a ladies man after that mission. Never thought you had it in you."

"Shut it Kasai. I just save these girls from being sold as pleasure slaves okay?" Alcatraz had a tick mark on his head already.

"Hmm true. But still. I thought you were just some asexual person and so did the others around the base. Guess I was wrong about it. There is nothing wrong about indulging in some girls once in a while. After all, you are a man just like I am and military life can easily make us stressed out. Just make sure you don't end up doing something stupid okay."

"It isn't like that Kasai." groaned Alcatraz.

"Sure it isn't. Keep denying yourself that one and in the end, your shields around you will break. My son tells me the exact same thing but in the end, he ended doing the deed as I would say."

"Look boss. Can we just get this done and over with? I mean I have to do some paperwork regarding their stay here in Base and you know how long that process is in terms of paperwork." Alcatraz rubbed his head in irritation at his superior.

Sure he may be his boss but when they are having a casual conversation, rank doesn't mean jack shit to him. Having a formal military conversation is one thing but having a casual conversation with your officer is another story.

"You really are a stick stuck in the mud aren't you. Come on live a little son." said Kasai.

"I would like to live a lot thank you." said an irritated Alcatraz.

"Well with jokes and teasing aside, I bet that these girls would want to be with you eh?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. I'll give you permission to move your stuff from your barracks to some comfortable living quarters with your lovely ladies."

"Why not have them live with me? I mean I'd rather not walk a great distance from my barracks to the office."

"Well we can't have refugees live within our barracks. That is the number one rule. Plus if I practically did that, then they are going to see that I am only favoring you but not the rest. Get the picture?"

"I can see that happening."

"Alright then. Oh and one more thing before you go, make sure that the rest of your squad report to the simulations center around noon."

"Roger that. See ya later."

Alcatraz left the office and went to his barracks to move his stuff, which wasn't much really. He brought a few items with him in case that if he has to move, he wouldn't have a hard time stuffing everything in his bag. Plus most of them are important necessities which kept him a float here in the base.

Once he got settled in with his new quarters, he took a shower and went back to his office to get some paperwork done.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the delay. But here's the next chapter. I'll see you guys later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

A/N: alright ladies and gents. Welcome back to another chapter of my fanfic. Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

 _Previously_

"You really are a stick stuck in the mud aren't you. Come on live a little son." said Kasai.

"I would like to live a lot thank you." said an irritated Alcatraz.

"Well with jokes and teasing aside, I bet that these girls would want to be with you eh?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. I'll give you permission to move your stuff from your barracks to some comfortable living quarters with your lovely ladies."

"Why not have them live with me? I mean I'd rather not walk a great distance from my barracks to the office."

"Well we can't have refugees live within our barracks. That is the number one rule. Plus if I practically did that, then they are going to see that I am only favoring you but not the rest. Get the picture?"

"I can see that happening."

"Alright then. Oh and one more thing before you go, make sure that the rest of your squad report to the simulations center around noon."

"Roger that. See ya later."

Alcatraz left the office and went to his barracks to move his stuff, which wasn't much really. He brought a few items with him in case that if he has to move, he wouldn't have a hard time stuffing everything in his bag. Plus most of them are important necessities which kept him a float here in the base.

Once he got settled in with his new quarters, he took a shower and went back to his office to get some paperwork done.

 _Present..._

As Alcatraz got to his office dressed in his short sleeve styled military uniform he got to work on the papers for Neyla, Nyx, Rose, and Uliena. (I based the design of their short sleeve uniform like the ZAFT Desert Forces uniform only they are color codded like I placed in chapter 5.)

As he was finishing up the paperwork, he decided to get the simulations over and done with. Alcatraz went to the barracks of his squad and told them to go to the simulations center. Once they arrived at the center, Rory, Tuka, Lelei, Nyx, Neyla, Uliena, Starsha, and Rose were there as well.

Kasai, and two other officers were there with him in the simulations center. One of the officers said to the squad,

"As you know this assignment requires aquatic combat. Once you get suited up in the armory, come to the simulations where we can start." said the officer.

Alcatraz and the others went towards the armory and they spotted the aquatic combat armor. Basically it was the same type of armor that they wore with the double-sided chest pauldron along with the kama skirt except it is open and goes down to where their shins are. They also cover the sides as well. Also the helmet has two tubes connecting to their back of their armor with an oxygen backpack. They also have fins that are attached to the forearms of the armor and also their feet have fins. Albeit they can retract them just in case they have to be back on land. Pretty neat don't you think? Once they got their armor on, the whole squad went back to the simulation room.

"Alright. Let's get this started shall we? Follow us to room S-4."

The rest of the team made it towards the door where the top of the ceiling says, "S-4" and they entered in. It was quite a big room to say the least. All the girls saw was a rather gray huge open space while they saw men and women, wearing what appears to be a white coat along with some strange safety equipment, worked with these strange machines. The girls along with the officers went into the observation room while Recon Team 5 stood at the open space. Alcatraz grabbed his M23A1 rifle along with D-43 Plasma Carbine. Once he loaded the tibana gas cartridges inside the weapons, the tech teams started the simulation.

The whole field around them is covered in what appears to be a vivid realistic image of the aquatic world. In an instant, they can automatically see different shades of blue along with the sunlight reflecting around the oceanic blue. There were many plants, sea creatures, and also mermaids. Wait a minute. Mermaids?

"Yo Kasai! I'm seeing mermaids around here! What's this supposed to mean?!" yelled Orlando.

"Just concentrate on the simulations for now. You'll worry about this later." said Kasai.

"Great. Just what I needed. So can we start the whole thing or what?" said Mori.

"Here's the first wave. Start!"

In front of them were about ten to fifteen Zorgan aqua soldiers so they fired at them. Alcatraz did the old swimming maneuvers but that didn't work. Alcatraz luckily shot the Zorgans with his rifle making them dissolve.

"How can we even take these Zorgan Aquas?!" yelled a frantic Ryuma.

"There's a boost installed in your fins that would help you maneuver around the waters." said one of the officers from the observation room.

When they figured out how to do that, they decided to take a feel around the area till they got used to the speed around the simulation battle scene. The best thing about the suit is that they can feel about the speed that they should take in combat, unless they needed to adjust it a tiny bit which wouldn't be a problem at all. Once they got used to the suit's abilities, the next wave came to them. The soldiers know the drill and this wave was way better than the first one since they can move around the area more easily.

Back in the observation room, the officers observed the way they fought. They were really impressed by the way they were able to repulse the Zorgans without any problems.

"So this is what they call a 'simulation'. I have heard that the UDF is a powerful army with equipment more powerful than the Imperial's or the other kingdoms combined. But this is my first time witnessing it in person." said Starsha.

The others nodded in agreement. They were still in awe at how these guys were able to fight these dangerous enemies. Starsha, of course believed that this was real, was already worried for Ryuma's safety. However, Kasai reassured her that he will be fine.

"This is just a test run to see what they will have to face in combat later in the future. You don't have to worry about anything since if one of them got 'killed' it would just stop the simulation. If they get hit, the injury wouldn't show up on their bodies."

"Good job folks. As always, you along with the other recon teams are on par with the spec ops unit as we speak." said one of the officers."

"Man that was really intense." Ryuma complained.

"Can't do anything about it Ryuma. Just gotta live with it. Also you should be used to the way simulations work by now son." said Alcatraz.

As the team got out of their aquatic combat armor, they met up with Kasai and the officers who explained little bits to them while telling them that the rest of the assignment is on their MRT. Once that was over, they all went back to their barracks. As they went back to their barracks, the whole crew slept.

Few days later...Mission...

Before the whole recon team went to deployment at their latest mission, the rest of the soldiers decided to spend some R and R here in the base. Alcatraz right off the bat could definitely see that Uliena and Nyx were attracted to Takeo and Orlando. He noticed their blushes whenever they see the two men and they get flustered about it. Also the two women asked them if they have anybody that they are interested in and he said not at the moment. This gave the two former prostitutes some hope that they can claim them as theirs.

Interestingly enough, Alcatraz was asked the same questions by those said soldiers. Alcatraz said to them about their signs of blushing and their peeking interests at them. Needless to say, they were really ecstatic about those type of news which made the young captain sweat drop. Was that really something to be excited about?

Regardless of their antics, he let the two women stay with the aforementioned men. Now you may be asking what was happening to the two women who were staying with the captain? Well they have been really flirtatious with him and they tried to tempt him into getting him in the sack to see how good he is. Needless to say, he was quite surprised that his freakin' hormones didn't make him lose control as he is a young man after all.

However, unbeknownst to him, Rose and Neyla were able to get a glimpse of what he looked like and safe to say, they were really impressed by the way his manhood is. Now you may be wondering how they were able to see his dick? When he is showering of course! The old fashioned girls peek at the man when they are showering type of scenario. That doesn't get old no matter what generation or century you are in. It still works.

Aside from their flirtatious and perverted personalities, he was able to get to learn them a little bit more in terms of combat. Neyla and Rose can easily cast magic ranging from sealing to combat to defense to healing magic. This was quite a useful thing to him and he knew that if there were odds stacked against him, he could ask them to help him out so that those odds would be flipped. But of course he isn't really going to use them for just their powers of course. He too has to pull his own weight in this.

Then the whole recon team went inside the Pelican dropship along with Rory, Tuka, Lelei, Neyla, and Rose were there. Uliena and Nyx stayed behind to help out with a food tavern that was flourishing around the trading district.

"Check your MRTs to check out our objectives!" yelled Yosuke as the rotor blades tried to muffle the noise.

Alcatraz sat down with his MRT set and he pressed on the "Video" app.

"As you know from your simulation runs, you're going to go down towards the Atlantis Empire. Intelligence Recon Teams say that they spotted some Zorgans excavating the site and trying to make some sort of underwater sea base. Unfortunately, there were some mermaids, mermen, and fishmen that got caught into the fight and are suffering some casualties. We tried to send the Navy but as you know they are somewhere else. Luckily they didn't shut down the kingdom yet but it could only be a matter of time before they have the Zorgans knocking on their front door. We'll be sending your team to help out the Altanteans stop them but the main objective is to destroy the underwater base. Good luck and be safe. Let's roll out."

Once Alcatraz finished the video feed, the weapons cache got displayed to them and the soldiers got their weapons. Alcatraz grabbed his M23A1 rifle, loaded it with a tibana cartridge, and grabbed an under-barrel Viper grenade launcher. Once he loaded the cartridge in, he then loaded the grenade launcher with two propeller grenades in it. Placing it underneath the rifle, he then placed the scope on the top of the railings of the rifle. Once he got that loaded, he grabbed some more cartridges until the ammo count was up to 360 and he also grabbed 16 propeller grenades. Once he was done, everybody seemed to be geared up and ready to go. Alcatraz placed his helmet on and the tubes connected the helmet to the oxygen backpack.

"Sir we are reaching the enemy perimeter." said the pilot.

"Jamming signals on!" yelled Alcatraz.

"Roger that."

The pilot placed the jamming signals on while he opened the hatch of the pelican. Once that was opened, Alcatraz saw the pelican steadily stay above the waters. All of Recon Team 5 went dived in first since they needed to take out some of the Zorgan Aquas out there. Lelei, Tuka, Rory, Rose, decided to use a spell that would help them breathe, talk, and see underwater. As the rest of the company joined the squad, Orlando was able to get his AR system to highlight the objective location.

"I found the underwater base sir!" said Orlando.

"Orlando. Take point."

So the others pressed on towards the base and they were able to reach there in fast speeds thanks to their aquatic armor. However, as they reached towards the base, Alcatraz can only sum up the whole thing in one word: MASSACRE. Bodies of dead fishmen and mermen were floating around the base while the others were trying to hit the Zorgans with everything they got but they didn't even dent the Zorgan's armor.

Alcatraz aimed his grenade launcher at the Zorgans and fired at them by triggering the button of the Viper grenade launcher. (Yes. This is the Viper grenade launcher from Star Wars.) The propeller grenade destroyed two Zorgan Aquas making them turn around only to see a group of UDF soldiers firing at them. The Zorgans turned their attention towards the UDF soldiers and as always, began their shootout.

The young captain dodged some shots that the Zorgans fired at him and retaliated back by taking down some of the aliens with his rifle. As he killed some of the Zorgans, one of them tried to go at Rose but she petrified it by using her stone magic on it. Alcatraz then went back to firing at some of the Zorgans. Once all of the Zorgans were already killed, they immediately placed some bombs around the base making sure that those guys wouldn't try and construct one here at the other dimension. Swimming back to a safe distance, the whole base exploded into nothingness.

"Hell yeah! Mission accomplished!" Ryuma cheered at the destruction of the whole Zorgan underwater base.

"You there stranger! What brings you here to our territory?" said one of the guys to the group.

Alcatraz whirled around and saw the remaining fishmen. Alcatraz turned to Lelei and told her in Japanese,

"Can you tell them that we don't mean any harm towards them."

"Sure thing." said Lelei in her monotone voice.

Lelei then communicated between the fishmen and the UDF. At first the fishmen were suspicious about the UDF interfering into this fight but as Lelei explained to them that the UDF are currently at war with the Zorgan Army, they understood. Then all of a sudden, Ryuma said to Alcatraz,

"I'm detecting a group of at least twelve people coming here to our position."

"Must be some reinforcements. Wonder why they are here?"

Sure enough, Alcatraz saw some soldiers wearing the same armor with orange marks. When Alcatraz saw this, he realizes that these guys are from the navy.

"You must be Captain Cobalt am I correct?"

"Yes sir." said Alcatraz.

"We'll take things from here. You guys already destroyed the whole base eh?"

"Pretty much."

"There's a Pelican drophsip awaiting your arrival."

"Roger that. Come on team. Mission accomplished and we're going home."

So Alcatraz and the others decided to go back up to the surface of the ocean waters and they got loaded into the dropship. The hatch closed and the Pelican went back to base. Alcatraz got out of his armor, took a shower, and he reported towards Kasai about the mission. Once he gave the reports of the mission towards the officer, he dismissed him for the day and he told him that he doesn't have any paperwork to do which was nice. Going back towards his living space, he went to bed and fell asleep.

Unfortunately, Alcatraz felt something nice and warm engulfing something. Slowly his eyes opened up and saw something rather provocative. Neyla and Rose were there sucking his dick but the pleasure was rather mind boggling.

"N-Neyla...R-Rose...what are you two-ugh-doing." Alcatraz groaned at the pleasure.

"Shh. Just relax and let us take care of you." said Rose and she kissed his lips so passionately.

Alcatraz tried to pry his mouth from her but it seems that the gorgon woman didn't want any of it. Alcatraz knew that if he ever tried to resist her, then those snakes that are disguised as hair strands would definitely hurt him. So he just gave up and caved in the kiss. Once they separated their lips from each other, they looked at each other and the young captain can see the lust, desire, and love twinkling in her eyes.

"Let us take care of you. Plus I believe that once we are done with out acts of carnal love, we are officially a couple. Plus I want to know you more than just a soldier in the UDF. I want to know the man behind the armor." said Rose.

"Are you sure?" asked Alcatraz only a bit worriedly.

Rose saw the worry plastered in his yellow eyes and she could only say one thing to him,

"Yes."

And with that, the whole place was filled with moans, groans, and screams that filled the room. Alcatraz couldn't really believe himself that he was able to lose his virginity to two of the most beautiful women out there that said that they wanted to live the rest of their lives with him. The sex of course was indescribably mind blowing. He wasn't really a stranger to sex because his dad and mom gave him the talk when he was around eighth grade. But they told him one thing that pretty much stuck with him for the rest of his life:

Do not lose your first time to somebody you don't love.

Sure it may sound corny and sappy but in truth, Alcatraz took that to heart. During the Fourth Zorgan Invasion, the soldiers basically had one night stands as they are stressed after combat and they needed something to relieve them of that. Sure it wasn't really a good form of stress reliever but hey. People say you gotta do what you gotta do and if sex is the only way to do it, then by all means go knock yourself out.

Now Alcatraz was of course given some offers "to have a good time" with the ladies in the army but in truth, he didn't want to do it. Now don't get us wrong over here, Alcatraz is not gay. The reasons he didn't accept the invitation is because first off, he took his parents advice to heart and second, he'd rather not have some STD's.

Oh yeah. There were some soldiers who died from STD's due to the fact that they didn't have any protection on them when they were doing the deed. What is worse is that some of them didn't notice the side effects of it before it claimed their lives. Now that in itself was quite scary. Alcatraz wanted to make sure that he is clean and never have any type or form of STD's with him.

The moment he woke up, he felt the cool air hit him. At first he was wondering why the hell does he feel cool air hitting him. Then he realizes that he along with the women he now calls his did have some rather fun time. Alcatraz grinned to himself and decided to have wrap his arms around his women and fell asleep with them.

A few weeks later...

While they were stationed at Alnus Base, they still have a lot of things to do here in the Special Region. Also it seems that the Zorgans did another all out invasion but this time they are taking things to space. Yeah that's right. They are taking the fight to space.

Many of the UDF soldiers thought that they might have to go back to Japan as they are needed to be ready for another all out attack but it looks like they might have learned something. It seems that after four failed invasions worth of trying to capture Earth, they just decided to give up so they decided to take this into space. But with Japan and the US having their hands full, other forces decided to take over. After all it was always Japan, the Philippines, North, Central, and South America that did the fighting since they were always the ones that were targeted.

Kasai told the troops about this and he expected them to be a bit relieved in which they don't have to fight another invasion like the previous four. He also told the troops about the whole European countries, minus Germany and France, of their involvement. They were really surprised about the news. But nonetheless, their main focus is the Special Region.

But there is still looming trouble over the place in which they are stationed. One in particular is that they are going to have to take out a Flame Dragon. Alcatraz was wide eyed when he heard that they have to take that thing out. Also it was under a request by a dark elf!

Here's how the whole thing came to be...

Alcatraz was minding his own business while his girlfriends went to work at a food tavern which wasn't really far from his place. As he was working on some paperwork and typing some things down into the database of the computer, one of the officers came into his room and told him,

"An MP needs your help as there is trouble out there in the small town next to our base."

"Okay then. Thanks. Tell him I'll be right there in a minute."

So Alcatraz typed a few more stuff in there until he got up from his seat and went to the MP, who was just outside taking a smoke. As Alcatraz arrived there, the officer turned around and told him the news about what is happening in the town. Alcatraz was handed a pistol that he wasn't really familiar with but he never questioned the officer. He might as well see this later in the armory.

As the MP and the young captain went towards the town, he saw some chaos out there. Carts were flipped over, few stands were in a mess, fruits and vegetables were scattered around the ground along with people scurrying to safety. He then heard a booming sound out there and gun shots.

"The fuck is happening around here?!" Alcatraz said the MP.

"Well we have a stranger out here and one of the MP's instigated the whole thing. He started to pick on her and all that and the next thing you know, this shit happened. Luckily he wasn't really injured too badly but he was knocked out. Then the whole thing started." said the MP.

"Never mind about this. Tell the civilians to get to safety while I handle this one. Got me?"

"Roger that."

Alcatraz went towards the gun shots and sure enough he saw some MP's knocked out while there were three more were still firing at the stranger. Alcatraz saw what appears to be a projectile beam coming at him which he luckily was able to dodge in the nick of time. He yelled at the other soldiers,

"Stop your firing! I repeat stop your firing!"

The MP's stopped firing and the stranger was curious as to why he told them to stop their firing. But nonetheless, the MP's obeyed his command and he approached the figure with a stoic face.

"It seems that you have been fighting these officers lately and I could understand the whole thing about one of them taunting you. But if you want to settle this in a peaceful manner, then do not use your magic in here. There are innocent civilians and merchants out here who wanted to trade their goods and have profit. Also it seems that you have destroyed one of the stores here that was brought by the UDF. For that I have no choice but to take you in and apprehend you for misbehavior and damage to property around this area."

"I have come here in search of the men in strange armor yet you have me arrested for this crime?! That seems hardly fair. Also you don't seem to be one of them. From the rumors I have heard they have armor with white and green markings on them. So I highly doubt that you can do much to me." said the stranger with a feminine voice.

"Look here lady. I'm not going to fight you but if you do, I will have these officers arrest you by force. So come to us peacefully or we will use force. This is your last chance." Alcatraz gripped his pistol and the while there were some MP's behind him ready to take her down if they have to.

The stranger waited for a minute until she relented. Alcatraz then told one of the MP's,

"Alright. Bring me the person who taunted her as I am going to have a few words and maybe give him a pay reduction if he ever does that again. Other than that, I want you to arrest her and I'll escort her. Understand?" said Alcatraz.

"Yes sir. Should we place him in a one of those cells sir?" asked the MP.

"Sure but make sure he doesn't run away or anything okay?"

"Roger that."

So the MP placed the handcuffs on her wrists and Alcatraz took her under his custody. He then went back to base and placed her in one of those interrogation rooms. Alcatraz went to the other MP who started this whole incident and basically did as what he just said to the MP's. After that, he just released him but before he left, he gave him a chilly warning not to do that ever again.

He then went back to the interrogation room. Alcatraz looked at the stranger and he could tell that this woman is a dark elf. She has dark skin and the same pointed ears just like Tuka and her dad. After a few minutes of studying her he then asked the dark elf visitor,

"So what brings you here to Alnus Base?"

"I came here to seek the men in strange armor. I have heard rumors that they were able to make the Flaming Dragon retreat and the village elders wanted me, as a representative, to make sure that I ask their assistance in taking the Dragon out."

"Hmmm...I am not sure if we can take that big reptile out but we'll see. After all I am not the superior officer here in the base."

"But surely you would do it am I right?"

"Maybe but I am not sure. For now make yourself comfortable here."

Alcatraz let the woman go free and ran this up to Kasai. Kasai at first was a bit skeptical about his claim of a dark elf asking the UDF for help on taking out the Flame Dragon.

"You sure that is what I heard correctly?"

"Yeah. This dark elf woman came here by and requested us to take out this huge reptile. I told her to wait for an answer since I wasn't the superior officer here. So I decided to stop by and relay this to you."

"I see...well. I believe that you have yourself a mission. But your squad isn't going alone on this. I'm sending you the 34th Company to help you out. With all the firepower, we should be able to take it out. Oh and you are going to have five new people joining into your crew. Their names are Lieutenant Yoji Itami, Sgt. First Class Kurata Takeo, Sgt. Akira Tomita, Pvt. Furata and Sgt. Major Kurabawa."

Alcatraz was surprised at this but he nonetheless nodded at Kasai. He went back to the town and was looking for the dark elf woman. He was searching through the whole town until he spotted her. Approaching her he told her about the confirmation of taking out the Flaming Dragon but they will be going to take that thing out tomorrow. But before he could go, he asked for her name.

"So what is your name?"

"Yao Haa Dushi." said the dark elf.

"Alright then Dushi-san. For now, bunk into our barracks for the meantime. There is a spare room which should be able to suit your needs until we find a separate living space. Would that be fine?" said Alcatraz.

"Yes."

"My name is Alcatraz Cobalt. You can just call me Alcatraz."

"Alright then Alcatraz. We shall see ourselves tomorrow then."

"Right."

The young captain went back to his barracks and decided to sleep for the meantime. After all, they have a huge dragon to take out and he knows that this will certainly create some attention to themselves. Also they might end up attracting some Zorgans to their position which is a bad thing. After all, they aren't done with fighting the UDF just yet.

Following day...

Alcatraz along with the rest of the squad plus the new member, Itami, geared up. Yao, Rory, Lelei, Tuka, Neyla, and Rose went with the rest of the squad. As they went into one of the AAV's, Alcatraz told the whole squad about their mission. Many of his teammates were really surprised that they are going to take out the Flame Dragon that the others encountered.

"Are you fucking shitting me right now?" Allen asked his captain.

"Now I am not kidding. We are going to take out this big reptile because who knows where that thing is going to burn the next place. For all we know, that thing is going to try and burn Alnus Base and that in itself is a bad idea. We cannot let this happen because there are civilians and many combustible things that surround our base. Understand?"

The rest of the squad just nodded in agreement since he did bring up a valid point. After all, that thing might end up blowing the base up and that is a bad sign. Many knew that if fire comes into contact with tibana, then it causes a big explosion. The reason their base has tibana is because their weapons have ammunition that fires plasma bolts.

Alcatraz loaded his rifle along with the automatic N-94 pistol. Funny thing is that he had the same pistol that the MP handed him the other day. So that in itself is quite interesting to say the least. He didn't place the grenade launcher this time and he has it at standard mode. He grabbed incendiary grenades along with some frag grenades.

As they got geared up, the driver stopped by at this vast and open plain with pockets of forests here and there that could easily stretch for miles. Plus with all of the equipment that they just lugged out, they were still able to have the amount of space available for them.

"I just hope we get out of here alive." Alcatraz murmured to himself.

"We will captain. Don't worry about it. After all, we aren't Recon Team 5 for nothing. We've been through crazy stuff. So how can this be different?" Orlando placed a hand on his shoulder making Alcatraz shake his head.

"You really know what to say don't you Orlando?" Alcatraz said to him.

"Pretty much. I mean we are in this together after all am I right?"

"You're right on that one."

The whole ride was silent until they felt the vehicle stop.

"Alright. Let's go people. Time for another epic show to display."

The young captain and his team moved out from the vehicles with one thing in mind- take out the Flame Dragon and come out there alive.


End file.
